


The Ride - Senior Year

by staygoldhorseman



Series: Heaven [2]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: 80s, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, Idiots in Love, Karate Kid Universe, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Teen Lawrusso, and I still suck at summaries, we’re back with the fluff ppl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staygoldhorseman/pseuds/staygoldhorseman
Summary: Johnny and Daniel finish off their senior year together. It’s full of ups and downs, but they’ll make it. They always will.
Relationships: Ali Mills/Tommy (Karate Kid), Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Heaven [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147364
Comments: 40
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1 - Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is a continuation of part 1 of this series, if you haven’t read the first part you probably should or this might be a little confusing.
> 
> In this part, Johnny and Daniel finish their senior year together, but it’s not perfect, they have problems that they have to face. Together, of course.
> 
> The first chapter takes place during Christmas, so it’s about a week after the tournament. It also contains some smut ;)

Not much has changed since the tournament. It hadn’t even been a week, after all. The only difference being that Johnny was actually happy.

Once the tournament was over, once the nightmare that happened in the parking lot after was over, Johnny felt free.

That was until he went home the day after. Somehow he had gotten caught up in being showered in kisses, being lost in Daniel’s touch, and completely forgetting about his home situation. He’d forgotten about Sid, the fucking bastard.

And when he got back, he’d been asked about a million questions by his mom. About the outcome of the tournament, about where he’s been, too many questions that he didn’t want to answer. But Johnny told her the truth, he just left Daniel out of it. Instead he just said he was at a ‘friends’ house.

He also ended up telling both Laura and Sid that he lost the tournament, and that he was quitting Cobra Kai. He didn’t tell them why, and he sure as hell didn’t tell them about what went down in the parking lot. Not that they would care. But, Sid just had to start complaining about how it was a waste of money, about how he was a failure, a loser, and everything in between. Things that Johnny had heard before, things that he was now choosing to ignore.

Because when he went back to Daniel’s place the next day, he was told the exact opposite. Daniel made him feel like he mattered, made him feel like he was enough. Johnny still can’t figure out what he did to deserve him.

Johnny started spending most of his time there, just to be around Daniel. Lucille didn’t mind, and Daniel sure as hell didn’t mind. They spent the days arguing over what movie to watch or what music to listen to, or just making out, wrapped up in each other’s arms. They did go to Golf N Stuff once, but their options of what to do were limited, since Daniel was still in the brace. For that some reason, they hadn’t started training together either, but they agreed to start once Daniel got out of the brace. But for now, they just did what they could, spending all of their time together. And whenever Johnny wasn’t with Daniel, he was all that was on his mind. 

Especially considering that when they didn’t sleep in the same bed together, Johnny would sometimes have nightmares about that night at the parking lot. When he woke up sometimes, he felt like he couldn’t breathe, he still felt the pressure around his neck from being put in a chokehold. It sucked, and he was hoping they would eventually go away. But with Daniel, he felt safe. Daniel reassured him that Kreese wasn’t a problem anymore, and that it was all over and he was okay. He was safe.

The days passed and it was now Christmas. Johnny wasn’t able to spend Christmas Eve Day with Daniel, instead his mom made him go to some stupid party at one of her rich friend’s houses. Needless to say, it was insufferable. Everyone there was so fake, so snobby and judge mental. And she made Johnny wear that stupid tight tux again. 

Christmas Day hadn’t been much different, except this time it was at the country club. And, Johnny had to be around Sid, who insulted him at the house, but pretended like they got along at the country club. Johnny didn’t know which one was worse.

The country club party went by slowly, Johnny swore he kept his eyes glued to the clock for the entire time. He wanted to get out of there, he wanted to be alone, or better yet, with Daniel. He was so used to seeing him every day, that being apart for almost forty-eight hours felt like a long ass time. Johnny knew how attached that made him seem, but he didn’t care, he WAS attached. And he missed Daniel, he longed to touch him and kiss him and just be with him.

So, that’s what he decided to do the second they got back to the mansion. Johnny hoped that Daniel wouldn’t mind if he just showed up at his door. But honestly, he probably expected it. 

Johnny walked down the stairs, planning to just walk out and be on his way. Sid didn’t give a shit what he did, and Laura probably wouldn’t notice either. But of course, for once she did.

“Where are you going?” Laura asked as she stepped out of the kitchen, stopping her son at the bottom of the stairs. The blonde sighed and turned around, not in the mood to be interrogated. He just wanted to go be with Daniel.

“My friend’s house.” Johnny answered, moving closer to the front door, closer to his escape. But, being halted by a hand on his upper arm.

“You’ve been going to this ‘friends’ house a lot lately. Is there something I should know about?” Laura was starting to suspect that Johnny was seeing someone, in more than just a friendly way. And it must be serious, if he’s spending this much time with them. He never used to go to Ali’s place this much, and he never spent the night at anyone else’s house this often. And if it was just a friend, why did he never say their name? The thing was, Johnny had never told her about Daniel, about any of it. Really, he has never mentioned him at all. The closest he’s come to that was that night at the country club, and even then Laura didn’t even get his name, she just knew him as ‘the Reseda boy’. And she’d forgotten about it the next day. She wasn’t dumb, but she was too scatterbrained to remember what had made her son leave the party so quickly.

“Nope.” Johnny bit his lip nervously, looking anywhere else in the room but at his mother, who’s blue eyes that resembled his own were burning into him, trying to get him to crack.

“Honey, if you have a girlfriend-“ Laura started, being cut off by Johnny. She didn’t understand why he was being so secretive, he was never this secretive about Ali.

“Mom!” Johnny just wanted to leave. He wasn’t going to tell her about Daniel. No way in hell. He loved her, he knew she would listen to him, but he also knew that if he told her, there would be chance that Sid could find out. He would never take a chance when it came to that. The old man had issues, and he wouldn’t hesitate to act like a physcopath if he found out Johnny was dating a boy. Johnny didn’t want to imagine the things he’d do if he found out. And besides, he wasn’t sure if Laura would even accept him. For all he knew, she could be as opposed to the idea as Sid was. A lot of people were.

“So you do have a girlfriend?” Laura beamed. Johnny rolled his eyes and continued heading towards the door, stopping as his hand graced the doorknob.

“Something like that. Can I go?” Johnny looked back at Laura, who was smiling, but she also looked annoyed. She didn’t have a clue as to what the deal was. Really, she couldn’t think of a single thing that was keeping Johnny from being honest with her. Every reason that had popped up in her mind was quickly shut down.

“Fine, but I want to meet this girl.” Laura knew she couldn’t make him do anything, but she would still like it if he was more open with her. Johnny somewhat felt bad for keeping this a secret, but he would never tell her. Maybe he’d tell her after he moved out, or at least once he didn’t have to worry about Sid anymore. Maybe one day.

For now though, he’d have to keep his mouth shut. Johnny just sighed and opened the door, not even bothering to come up with a response.

“Yeah, okay. Not gonna happen.” He said after he shut the door, after he was out of earshot. Damn, he couldn’t wait to get out of here. Couldn’t wait to see Daniel’s adorable baby face with those beautiful brown deer eyes, couldn’t wait to feel the other boy’s warm body and his soft, wet lips pressed against his own.

Johnny smiled at the thought as he got into his car, hoping he’d be able to fight the urge to speed down the highway.

~

It was hard, but Johnny managed not to speed. Or, he managed not to get caught. Either way, he was here, he was about to see Daniel after nearly two days, and that was all that mattered.

Johnny practically ran up the stairs to Daniel’s apartment, almost tripping up the stairs on his way. The blonde knocked on his door, trying to keep his cool but not being able to stop a wide grin from forming on his face.

Seconds later, Daniel opened the door, eyes lighting up with excitement as soon as he saw Johnny. He honestly expected him to show up at some point, and was glad that he was finally here.

“Merry Christmas, babe.” Johnny said, tilting up Daniel’s chin with his finger and pecking his lips. That was what he really wanted. The feeling of his boyfriend’s lips on his. He hadn’t felt that in two days and he wanted more, but they had all night.

“Merry Christmas, baby.” Daniel replied as the kiss broke, smiling up at Johnny, brown eyes glowing. One look into those cerulean eyes, and he was ready to drag Johnny into his room and push him onto the bed and-...okay, maybe he should just get him through the door first.

“Get in here.” Daniel grabbed Johnny’s wrist and pulled him in, shutting the door behind them and locking it. The second it was shut, Daniel found himself being pinned against the wall, ‘trapped’ inside of Johnny’s arms. The blonde stared down at him intensely, blue eyes filled with so much want, so much desire. 

“Miss me?” The dark haired boy teased, sliding his hand under Johnny’s shirt. His touch sent shivers down Johnny’s spine. His hand was cold, but his touch was electric. Johnny wanted more.

“In your dreams.” Johnny got off of Daniel, letting him free from under him. He heard the other boy groan, and smirked at his dissatisfaction. Teasing him was fun. But actually being intimate with him was even better.

“Asshole.” He heard Daniel mumble. Johnny turned back around, grabbing either side of Daniel’s face and pulling him in for a real kiss. Daniel’s tongue traced his bottom lip, asking the slightly taller boy for entrance. Johnny happily complied.

“Yeah, I missed you.” Johnny whispered between kisses, getting lost in the feeling of Daniel’s lips against his. They continued kissing for a few minutes, neither wanting to let go. The kiss was getting more heated, both of Daniel’s hands traveling back under Johnny’s shirt, while Johnny’s hands rested on his lower back, making their way downwards.

“Aren’t we gonna open our presents?” Daniel questioned once they broke apart for air, both boys panting. Johnny had completely forgotten about that. He had a present for him, but it was in the car. He’d get it later. Right now, Johnny was pretty sure that all they both wanted was each other. And that was what they were going to get.

“Later. I want you right now.” The doe-eyed boy felt the familiar heat at the pit of his stomach at Johnny’s words. Not even a moment later, their lips were pressed against each other again, and their tongues were tied together.

They kissed their way to Daniel’s bedroom, gently slamming each other against the walls of the hallway, quietly since Lucille was most likely asleep in the the other room. Once they got to his room, they closed the door and locked it, and were soon standing in front of Daniel’s bed, their lips still locked together.

Johnny could feel himself getting hard as the kisses got hotter and more fast-paced. He wanted Daniel, and he wanted him now. Before he knew it, the kiss was broken and he was lifting Daniel’s shirt over his head, the other boy looking at him eagerly.

“Remember what happened last time?” Daniel was referring to his birthday, when Johnny gave him most intense pleasure he’s ever felt. He longed for that feeling again, even though it’s only been a week. He couldn’t help it, he wanted Johnny again. They hadn’t done anything else like that since, the farthest they’ve gone since then being making out, but Daniel craved it. And, so did Johnny.

“Yeah, you couldn’t keep your hands off me, could you, LaRusso?” Johnny teased, pulling his own shirt off. Daniel scoffed, but it was cut off as his breath caught in his throat at the sight of Johnny being shirtless. He was pretty sure he was obsessed with those abs. 

“Pretty sure it was the other way around.” Daniel groaned, feeling himself harden as Johnny smirked at him. The blonde leaned forward and kissed him again, a firm grip on his hips. Daniel kissed him back enthusiastically, hands making their way to the waistband of Johnny’s pants. He started unbuttoning them, yanking them down as soon as they were undone. Daniel being all needy was turning Johnny on, and soon enough he found himself pushing the other boy on the bed and climbing on top of him.

Johnny started kissing down to Daniel’s neck, listening to the sounds he made as he bit and sucked on the sensitive skin. He pulled Daniel’s sweatpants off as he continued marking him, the other boy fully kicking them off. All that was left on now was their boxers.

“So...you gonna do something about it, or not?” Daniel coaxed as his hands tugged at Johnny’s golden locks, arousal present in his voice. He didn’t care what they did, he just wanted Johnny to do something, anything to him. At this point, he’d let Johnny do anything to him.

Johnny was going to do something about it. He didn’t know what, but he would do something that would get them both off. He started fondling Daniel’s cock through his boxers, earning a groan of pleasure from the other boy.

“If you want me to.” Johnny knew what Daniel wanted, and he wanted it too. He was dying for it. 

“You know what I want? I want you.” Daniel declared, and that was all it took for Johnny to pull off his boxers, allowing his hard cock to spring free. Daniel leaned up and did the same to Johnny, before pulling the blonde on top of him. They began kissing again, lips gliding against each other as Johnny started slowly grinding their hips together.

“You’re so fucking pretty, baby.” Johnny whispered as he pressed his forehead against Daniel’s, staring down at his face and wondering how he got so lucky. He was with the most beautiful person that has ever existed, and he was happy, and he was complete. Daniel looked up at him with his pretty brown doe eyes, full of pure trust and affection.

“I’m not pretty-...oh god, Johnny.” Daniel moaned softly as Johnny rolled their hips together again, this time tighter, causing their cocks to brush against each other. Johnny had to fight back a moan, this was simply the best thing he’s ever felt.

“Do that again.” Daniel demanded, practically squirming, wanting more. Johnny did as he said, thrusting his hips down against Daniel’s once more.

“Danny.” It was hard for Johnny to keep quiet as their hips fell into a motion, pushing and pulling against each other as their cocks continued to grind together. They felt like they were seeing stars, the pleasure driving them both insane.

Neither of them had ever felt this good before. What they did before was amazing, but this? It wasn’t actual sex, but damn, it was pretty fucking great. And it felt even better because it was the two of them, two people in love, lost in this moment.

Johnny closed his eyes as he increased the pace, hips moving back and forth as he rubbed their dicks together faster. Daniel dug his nails into Johnny’s back, trying his best not to moan louder than he already was. Johnny brushed his lips against Daniel’s, not really a kiss, just wanting to feel closer to him, just wanting to breathe him in.

“Baby-...fuck, I’m not gonna last much longer.” Johnny kept up the thrusting, not being able to slow down at this point. Daniel didn’t mind, he was close too.

“Me neither.” Daniel shut his eyes tightly as he let Johnny pick up the pace, enjoying the feel of his boyfriend’s forehead against his own, the feeling of blonde hair brushing over his nose and the sounds of him breathing heavily as he started getting closer to coming.

Johnny’s cock started pulsing as he continues to get closer to coming, and Daniel feels it, which only makes him get closer himself. The blonde cries out as he comes, releasing all over both of their stomachs. Daniel closed the distance between their lips, silencing Johnny’s moans. Daniel comes too, the vibrating feeling of Johnny’s moans against his mouth only sending him farther over the edge, feeling himself shake as he’s overcome with ecstasy.

Johnny lets himself relax, soaking in the high feeling after his orgasm. He buries his face in Daniel’s shoulder as he listens to the other boy breathe heavily after his own release. Daniel wraps his arms around Johnny’s lower back, letting his hands slowly side up and down as he lets Johnny fully collapse on top of him. The two wrap up in each other, taking a few minutes to catch their breath and come down from their high.

Once their breathing was back to normal, Johnny climbed off of Daniel, laying on his side. He doesn’t waste a second before wrapping his arms around the dark haired boy, pulling him closer. Daniel turned around to face him, scooting as close to Johnny as he possibly can, noses nearly brushing against each other.

“That was one hell of a Christmas. That was amazing, blondie.” Daniel grinned, almost ready to do it again. Because god, that was easily one of the best things that’s ever happened to him. Just having Johnny in his life in general was the best thing that’s ever happened to him. He was in love, real love.

“Yeah, it sure was. I needed that.” Johnny sighed, running a hand through Daniel’s soft dark hair. Truthfully, he just needed Daniel. He would’ve settled with anything that had to do with him. And he was glad it was what they just did, because that was easily the best orgasm that Johnny has ever had.

“I did too.” Daniel replied, fully satisfied from being with Johnny after what felt like the longest two days of his life.

The two cuddled for a few minutes, laying in comfortable silence and loving the feeling of each other’s presence. Johnny started thinking about everything, and of course his mind wondered to the conversation between him and his mother that happened before he got here.

“My mom thinks I have a girlfriend.” Johnny said out of nowhere, thinking out loud. Daniel’s eyes flickered up to Johnny’s face, looking at him quizzically.

“What?” Daniel questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah. She thinks I’ve been spending too much time at my ‘friends’ house.” Johnny scoffed, rolling over on his back. He didn’t get why she just couldn’t leave it alone. Daniel moved to the side to let him turn over, before sliding forward and bringing his arms back where they belonged, around Johnny.

“Oh shit.” Daniel was lucky that he had people like his mother and Mr. Miyagi. They were about as understanding and accepting as they come. He didn’t even have to tell them anything, they figured it out on their own and they were completely fine with it. Why couldn’t everyone be like that? 

“I’m not telling her, I can’t right now. I’ll just keep making excuses.” Johnny put his arm around Daniel’s shoulders, pulling him in close. He wanted to let everyone know that Daniel was his, but he couldn’t even tell his own mother. And it wasn’t fair.

“Think that’ll work?” Daniel asked, thinking about how nothing got past Lucille. But then again, he didn’t know Laura, he didn’t know how she was. She may be a nice lady and a great mother, but that doesn’t take away the risk of Sid finding out.

“Yeah. Can’t risk my loser stepdad finding out, man.” Johnny sighed, wishing things didn’t have to be like this. Daniel understood, Johnny told him about what an asshole Sid was, how he would always try to put him down with words. Daniel didn’t know him, but he hated the guy from what he’s heard. He hated anyone who tried to hurt his boy. And Johnny was the same way, he would threaten someone if they even looked at Daniel the wrong way.

“Do you think people will mess with us at school?” Daniel thought about the tournament, how they kissed in front of everyone. Most of the people there from their part of the valley were either the parents or friends of the Cobras, or just random kids from their school. So yeah, they assumed a lot of people from the school knew.

And honestly, Johnny didn’t really care about what they thought. There was a fine difference between their opinions and Sid’s. For one thing, Sid could send him off or kick him out if he found out, but the kids at school couldn’t really do anything. They could try to fight them or bully them or whatever, but they both could defend themselves. Anyone who tried to come after them had to be stupid, considering Johnny had won the All-Valley-Tournament two years in a row, and Daniel was the new winner. Whoever messed with them would get their ass kicked.

“Maybe. If they do I’ll kick their asses.” Johnny wasn’t afraid to stand up for himself when it came to the idiots at school. Neither was Daniel. In fact, he’d probably provoke them even farther, looking at what he’s done before. And it wasn’t like they were flaunting their relationship, no one liked PDA shoved in their faces. But, if they wanted to hug in the hallways or something, then they were going to and whoever didn’t like it could look the fuck away.

“Yeah, you’d think no one would wanna mess two All-Valley champions.” Daniel agreed, lightly smiling at the thought of him and Johnny kicking ass together, side-by-side, their movements in sync. 

“Yep, all you gotta do is swan kick them in the head.” That would knock them off their feet. Literally. Johnny would know.

“It’s crane kick.” Daniel rolled his eyes, feeling like that was the millionth time he had to correct him.

“Whatever, Bambi.” Johnny teased, causing Daniel to turn red like he did every time Johnny call him that. He couldn’t help it, the guy looked like a deer, especially with those big brown eyes. But damn, Johnny love those eyes, and he loved the rest of Daniel just the same.

“You’re such a pain in the ass.” Daniel climbed halfway on top of Johnny, using him as a pillow. Johnny didn’t mind. If he had it his way, he’d stay like this forever.

“You love me.” Johnny leaned up and placed a kiss on Daniel’s forehead, as if to say ‘and I love you, stupid’.

“I do, you asshole. So much.” Daniel rested his head on Johnny’s shoulder, closing his eyes. Now this, was one hell of a Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if the smut was terrible XD I hope you guys enjoyed the start of this part of the story! <3


	2. Chapter 2 - Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The break is over, and Daniel and Johnny are back at school. How will things go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only proofread like half of this, so I’m sorry if there’s any mistakes

Two weeks went by and break was over before they knew it, and 1984 turned into 1985. Daniel didn’t have to wear the knee brace for long, he got it off a week after Christmas. The boys were back in training soon enough, and Johnny was slightly nervous about having a new sensei. He knew Mr. Miyagi was nothing like Kreese, and that was the thing. Johnny wasn’t used to having someone actually care about him, not like that. It was weird to have someone be patient with him, to not insult him whenever he messed up on something. It would definitely take some getting used to.

Mr. Miyagi’s teaching methods would also take some getting used to, since they were the complete opposite of the insanity that Kreese taught. Johnny didn’t understand how doing chores would make him better at karate. He was confused. He knew he’d be fine, though. Daniel told him that he should just give himself time, it was a change and he wasn’t going to get adjusted to it over night. Johnny decided to listen to him. It had only been a few days, after all. But so far, Johnny decided it was alright. He decided to trust them.

Now that break was over, they’d obviously have to go back to school. Neither one of them were that nervous. They went about as they usually did, riding to school together and listening to REO Speedwagon like always, since that was what they usually agreed on. The only difference was that Daniel insisted that they take his car, meaning he would pick Johnny up this time. It wasn’t ideal for Johnny, since that meant Daniel would have to come to his house, but he figured it was fine since he wouldn’t be coming in.

Don’t get him wrong, it would be nice to hang out at Johnny’s place for a change, but he hadn’t been home alone since the break started. Maybe with it being over, Sid would be gone and Daniel could come over. Maybe.

That was something to think about another time. For now, Johnny just sat in the passenger seat of Daniel’s car, thinking about how hard he’d have to work for the rest of the year. His grades weren’t the best, it was hard for him to pay attention in school. He just didn’t apply himself. He knew if there was any chance of him getting into college, he’d have to study hard and get his grades up. Which was something he wasn’t looking forward too.

He decided to start actually paying attention in class next week, this was just the start, he still had a few more months before graduation and he’d be able to get his grades up in time.

“You’ve gotta let me drive this thing.” Johnny actually liked Daniel’s taste in cars, that was one thing they could both agree on, he had a pretty cool ride.

“We’ll have to see about that.” Daniel replied, taking off his shades that he was wearing, pretending like he was some famous person. Johnny just shook his head at his boyfriend, secretly thinking that he looked hot in them. And of course, the second he thought that, he found himself leaning closer to Daniel and pressing his lips into his neck.

“C’mon babe...we gotta get to class...” Daniel bit his lip to stop himself from making any noise as Johnny bit and sucked on his neck, soft lips tracing his sensitive skin, trying to give him a hickey. And Daniel would’ve let him, but they had to get to school. He was planning to get the best grades possible, which meant not being late to class because of stuff like this happening.

“Mmm...I’ll do this later, then...” Johnny sighed and pulled away, practically reading Daniel’s mind. At this point, it was easy to tell what the other boy was thinking. They just had that connection.

The two were planning to go to Mr. Miyagi’s after school, and then back to Daniel’s place to watch a movie or something. Johnny would just have to mark him once they were alone, and had all the time in the world.

Both boys got out of the car, walking into the school shoulder-to-shoulder as they always did. They ran into Ali as soon as they got to the entrance, the girl’s face brightening up as soon as she saw them.

“Johnny! Daniel! Hi!” Ali ran up to them, walking beside them. She considered them both good friends at this point, the past situations being completely forgotten. And they liked having her around too, she was a nice girl.

“Hey, Ali.” They said in unison, continuing to walk down the hallway.

“It feels like forever since I’ve seen you guys! I gotta tell you all about my break!” Ali started going on about what she did over break, and they were honestly listening to her and nodding along, until Johnny saw some kid give them a dirty look. The blonde assumed the guy was from the tournament, and had saw them kiss, and was trying to degrade them by looking all ‘disgusted’. Well, Johnny wasn’t having any of that.

“What are you staring at, punk?” Johnny stopped walking and turned around to stare at the kid, his gaze being intimidating. The guy’s face quickly changed from judgemental to scared, as he should be. Johnny got close to him, balling his fists and watching as the guy leaned farther against the lockers. It looks could kill, this guy would be dead.

“C’mon, man. Don’t start any fights.” Daniel rolled his eyes and grabbed Johnny’s wrist, turning him around and leading him away from the guy, who instantly ran in the other direction. Johnny finally turned back around and looked back at Daniel, ‘innocently’ smiling at his boyfriend, who didn’t look amused.

“Sorry. He was looking at us weird.” The guy hadn’t even said anything, but Johnny didn’t like the way he looked at them. Some other kids were looking at them now, whispering among themselves. Johnny gave them all a death glare, causing them to shut up and look away. If they had a problem, they could stop being pussies and say it to his face, and he’d deal with it. Meaning they’d get punched, possibly resulting in a broken nose.

“Just ignore ‘em, babe. They’re not worth it.” Daniel didn’t give a shit, people could talk all they wanted. It was his life and he should be able to do whatever he wanted, and besides, him and Johnny weren’t going to be all over each other in front of everyone. 

“Yeah, I know.” Johnny shrugged, it wasn’t like he cared what people thought, he just believed that if someone had a problem, they should say it and stop hiding in the background. If anyone looked at him the wrong way, he’d say something or look at them right back. No one messed with Johnny Lawerence, and no one was going to mess with Daniel LaRusso either, not on his watch. And if they did, they’d better get prepared to have their ass kicked. Johnny was convinced that the two of them could take anyone who was dumb enough to try and fight them, even if it was multiple people, he thought the two of them could fight and beat at least five people together.

“Those guys are just a bunch of bullies. Don’t pay any attention to them.” Ali remarked, watching the whole thing. She didn’t understand what the problem was. They were two people in love, and they just happened both be guys. Ali never understood the big deal about stuff like that.

“Come on now, we got class.” Johnny groaned at the mention of class. He wasn’t looking forward to having to put effort into school. But, he knew he’d regret it if he didn’t try, so that was what he was going to do.

~

The day went by slowly, and Johnny hated every minute that he had to spend in a classroom, especially since he couldn’t talk to Daniel as much as he wanted too. At least he could get a break now, and actually get to enjoy spending some time with his boyfriend.

Johnny was making his way to where they usually sat, outside on this little bench where they could have an excuse to sit close to each other. But, he was stopped by the other four ex-Cobras.

“Hey, Johnny.” Bobby gently smiled at him, and Johnny was honestly somewhat surprised that they were actually talking to him in school. He knew Bobby most likely would, but the other three? Maybe they were really sorry, and maybe they were really okay with him and Daniel being a couple, since apparently they weren’t afraid to be seen talking to him. Johnny internally scoffed at the thought, how crazy would it be if fucking Dutch of all people wasn’t going to try and mess with him. 

“Hey guys.” Johnny awkwardly smiled back, he had only talked to Bobby during the break, and only over the phone. He’d been spending all of his time with Daniel, who was both his best friend and his boyfriend. But the others? He hadn’t talked to Jimmy, Tommy, and definitely not Dutch since the tournament.

“Where you heading to?” Bobby asked, trying to make conversation. Things weren’t weird between him and Johnny, but between Johnny and the others? There was definitely some tension.

“Gonna find LaRusso.” Johnny looked behind them to the window, where he could see Daniel waiting on the bench. Daniel would be able to see him too if he looked, but he was waving at someone, probably Ali.

“You still call him by his last name?” Tommy questioned, being the first out of the other three to say anything.

“Yep. Sometimes.” Johnny raised an eyebrow at him, wondering if he was actually curious about that or not.

“Hey man, you doing anything after school?” Jimmy decided to say something too, he’d been quiet long enough. He wanted the five of them to be like they once were, it didn’t matter if they weren’t in Cobra Kai anymore, and it sure as hell didn’t matter that Johnny was dating a boy. It was stupid to stop being friends with someone because of something like that.

“Yeah. I got training.” Johnny answered, ready to walk away and go be with Daniel, who was actually watching them by now. He was ready to get up and fight them (minus Bobby) if he needed too, he still wasn’t sure if they were actually sorry.

Three of the four ex-Cobras looked shocked, they assumed he was talking about Cobra Kai. Bobby seemed to be the only one with common sense, knowing that Johnny wouldn’t go back if his life depended on it. He wouldn’t be caught dead anywhere near that place, not after what Kreese did to him.

“What?” Dutch snapped, scowling at Johnny. He would be pissed if he actually re-joined. 

“I thought we all quit Cobra Kai!” Tommy exclaimed, looking wide-eyed at Johnny. Johnny rolled his eyes at them, thinking they were stupid if they actually thought he was back at Cobra Kai. Over his dead body.

“Who said anything about Cobra Kai?” The blonde said matter-of-factly. The other four Cobras got it now.

“You mean-...”

“Yeah. I’m training with LaRusso now.” Johnny really wanted this conversation to be over, he would talk to them some other time. He could see Daniel bouncing his leg up and down from the window, trying not to be worried at whatever was going on with them.

Dutch looked like he’d been betrayed, Tommy and Jimmy looked confused, and Bobby honestly wasn’t that shocked. He suspected it, Miyagi had saved him from Kreese, so him ending up training Johnny was kind of predictable.

“So the old man that kicked our asses is gonna be your new sensei?” Dutch actually sounded angry. He was somewhat still bitter about that night, he was pretty sure Jimmy actually got brain damage from it, and he didn’t like being kicked in the balls.

“You had that coming to you. And yep.” Johnny thought he saw a flash of guilt in Dutch’s eyes, but he just assumed he was seeing things. He wasn’t. Dutch was truthfully starting to feel remorse for all of the things he’s done. But not knowing how to fix it, not knowing how to apologize, made him angry.

They fell into awkward silence after that, Dutch, Tommy, and Jimmy all looking down at the ground with unreadable expressions. Bobby just looked deep in thought, and Johnny had no idea what his friend was thinking. He was just ready to go hang out with his boyfriend.

“Look, I have to go. I’ll see you guys later.” Johnny walked past them and to the courtyard outside, where Daniel was still patiently waiting for him. The dark haired teen smiled once he saw him, finally happy that he was here, since he got to ask him what on earth him and the others were talking about.

“What was that all about?” Daniel asked as Johnny sat next to him, their arms brushing together.

“Just the guys making conversation, I guess.” Johnny placed his hand on Daniel’s leg, slowly sliding up to rest his palm against his inner thigh.

“They bothering you?” Daniel flushed, looking around out of habit, to make sure no one was looking. He could feel a couple of heads snap away from their direction once he looked, they probably felt threatened by Johnny.

“No, they apologized, remember?” Johnny had a feeling that they actually meant it, besides Dutch, who he still wasn’t sure about.

“Right.” Daniel sighed, before changing the subject and talking about whatever. Him and Johnny never ran out of things to talk about, their conversations just came so naturally. Somehow the topic changed to their plans after school, which again, was to head over to Mr. Miyagi’s backyard and probably do some training. Johnny knew that meant he was probably going to have to sand the deck again. But Daniel had other plans.

“Hey listen, I was thinking we could try out the balance wheel on the pond today.” Daniel suggested, lightly smiling at the thought of him and Johnny being on it together, their moves being in sync. They always balanced each other out, like yin and yang. That was part of the reason why they were so perfect for each other. Why everything seemed so right.

“Be prepared to get soaked, LaRusso. I’m gonna jump on that thing like it’s a trampoline.” Johnny teased, slightly ruining the moment. Daniel groaned as a response, he probably should’ve expected that to happen before they actually used the balance wheel. They always goofed around or flirted during training at some point. 

Somehow the thought of sending Daniel flying into the pond made the day go by quicker, Johnny just couldn’t wait.

~

The boys were now alone in Mr. Miyagi’s backyard, which Johnny considered an outdoor dojo. The man had left a note saying he was out getting supplies (possibly to make them do more chores) and would be back in an hour. So, that meant him and Daniel were alone.

Johnny watched as Daniel waded through the pond and tried to climb on the balance wheel. The water had gotten his clothes wet, and oddly enough Johnny found that kind of attractive.

“Okay, just get up here. And-...” Daniel was halfway on the balance wheel, giving Johnny a good view of his backside. Johnny couldn’t tear his eyes away, he was just standing there with his mouth dropped open. He didn’t even notice that Daniel was now fully on there, standing on top of it and looking at him.

“You coming or not?” Daniel stared quizzically at Johnny, wondering what the hell he was starting at. Daniel’s voice broke Johnny out of his trance, the blonde shaking his head to snap back to reality.

“Oh, yeah.” Johnny smirked as he realized that Daniel was waiting for him to get on the wheel with him. Daniel saw the look in his eyes and gave him a warning glare, knowing what he was thinking.

“Johnny. You better not.” Daniel warned, crossing his arms. Johnny kept the smug look on his face as he stood on the edge of the pond.

“I’m gonna do it.” Johnny started laughing, trying to contain himself so he could jump on the wheel like it’s a trampoline and send Daniel flying into the pond.

“Johnny no-“ Daniel slowly backed away, knowing he was doomed either way but still not looking forward to being lunged into the freezing pond. And he had no idea when this pond had last been cleaned.

“Johnny yes.” Johnny prepared himself for the jump, trying to keep himself from laughing at the terrified look on Daniel’s face.

“John-“ Daniel was cut off by Johnny jumping towards him, landing on the balance pond. The next thing he knew, he was falling face first into the water. Oh, was he going to kill Johnny when he got back up.

Daniel had a murderous look in his eyes when he got his head above the water, only adding to Johnny’s laughter. He was going hysterical at this point, almost falling off of the wheel himself.

“You’re such an asshole.” Daniel remarked as he made his way towards the edge of the pond, getting an idea on how to get his revenge. Johnny kept cackling, having to get on his knees on the damn wheel.

“Yeah yeah, laugh it off. We’ll see who’s laughing when someone doesn’t get any kisses for the rest of the day.” Daniel teased as he lifted himself out of the pond, cutting off Johnny’s laughter.

“Wait what-“ The doe-eyed teen looked back at Johnny, who was staring back at him and looking shocked. Daniel just smirked and turned the other way, beginning to take his shirt off. Partially because it was wet, and practically because he knew it would drive Johnny crazy.

“Oh come on, Danny!” Johnny complained, climbing off of the wheel and swimming to the edge, where he got out and stood next to Daniel, trying to meet his eyes. Daniel turned around, that same smirk still on his face. It was fun to tease Johnny.

“Oh, you’re ignoring me now?” Johnny sighed as Daniel walked towards the grass, throwing his shirt to the ground. Fuck, Johnny thought as he stared at the drops of water running down Daniel’s back.

“Wow, it sure is quiet out here.” Daniel turned around, glancing at the fence behind Johnny. Johnny’s mouth dropped open once again as he took in the sight in front of him. Daniel’s hair was wet and water was dripping down his chest, making his tan skin glisten in the sunlight as his damp dark hair slightly fell over his forehead.

“You little shit.” Johnny grumbled, looking down at Daniel’s chest. Seeing him wet like this made him hella irresistible and unbelievably attractive, even though he always was. Daniel regained his smirk and turned back around. Johnny had enough of his little game, he was now burning with desire for him. 

“Come on Bambi, you know you can’t resist me.” Johnny creeped up behind Daniel, wrapping his arms around the other boy’s waist from behind, like he did that time at the Halloween dance while they were inside of that damn shower costume. Only this time, there was nothing shielding them, and Daniel was shirtless and soaking wet, and it was turning Johnny on like you wouldn’t believe.

Johnny moved his hands up Daniel’s stomach, before moving them down again slowly and sensually, trying to get the other boy to crack. Daniel was having trouble ignoring him at this point, feeling Johnny’s half-hard erection press into his back. The blonde continued to run his hands down to the waistband of Daniel’s pants, slipping them under. He started kissing the back of Daniel’s neck as he slipped his hand inside of Daniel’s boxers, brushing his fingers against Daniel’s cock. Johnny wrapped his hand around it, stroking his length and listening to the other boy trying to suppress his moans. That was it, Daniel couldn’t resist him anymore.

“I-...you’re right, I can’t.” Daniel could feel himself hardening at Johnny’s touch, and found himself turning around to hungrily kiss him, his tongue instantly finding its way into Johnny’s mouth. The other boy laughed against his lips as he placed his hands on Daniel’s ass, knowing he had won.

One thing turned to another and soon enough Johnny had gently pushed them both onto the ground, getting on top of Daniel and kissing him roughly. Daniel kissed him back just as hard, running his hands through Johnny’s blonde hair.

“You’re so fucking cute.” Johnny whispered as he broke the kiss to take off his shirt. He wanted Daniel, right here and right now, even if it was cold and they were laying on the grass.

“I swear, we can’t be alone together without this happening.” Daniel laughed as he watched Johnny pull his shirt over his head, tossing it somewhere on the grass before leaning down and kissing Daniel again. His hands slid down Daniel’s sides, desperately wanting to run them all over his boyfriend’s body. Daniel placed his hands on either side of Johnny’s face and pulled him closer, breathing him in. Their tongues glided against each other as they continued their make out session, before Johnny began making his way down to Daniel’s jawline.

“What if we get caught?” Daniel half-moaned as Johnny moved down to his neck, biting and sucking at the sensitive flesh. Johnny didn’t answer for a couple of seconds, he was too busy sucking hard on Daniel’s neck, and Daniel was letting him. He wanted to be marked.

“Pft, by who? Mr. Miyagi won’t be back for another hour. We have plenty of time.” Johnny pulled away and admired the fresh dark-purple mark on Daniel’s neck, only making him want to make more. He liked seeing marks on Daniel’s neck, it let people know he was taken. 

That seemed like it was enough to convince Daniel, since he pulled Johnny back down against his lips by the back of his hair, and began kissing him eagerly. The kiss only lasted for like twenty seconds, since Johnny had moved to another spot on Daniel’s neck, biting and sucking to leave another mark. Daniel happily let him, continuing to run his hand through Johnny’s hair and holding his head back to give him more access as he softly moaned Johnny’s name.

They were interrupted, however, by someone yelling behind the fence.

“Stop pushing me, you asshole-“ The voice made both boys scramble apart, instantly putting their shirts back on.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” That voice was different. Johnny and Daniel looked at each other, wondering who the hell was arguing behind the fence. Only one way to find out.

“Yeah, now get out off my way, man!” Johnny knew who that voice belonged to as he got closer. It was Bobby. What was he doing here, and with the others? They better not be looking for trouble.

“I’m gonna kick your ass-“ And, that was Dutch. Johnny scowled at the thought of Dutch being here. He instantly unlocked the gate and opened it, hoping to hit Dutch with it and knock him on his ass. But unfortunately, they were already out of the way.

“What are you doing here?” Daniel asked as the four boys stared at them wide-eyed, most likely because of their disheveled appearances and the fact that Daniel’s clothes were still soaking wet.

“Why are you wet?” Tommy asked, ignoring the question. He was answered once he saw the hickies on Daniel’s neck.

“I asked you a question first.” Johnny snapped, protectively standing in front of Daniel. Daniel watched as the four boys looked at each other, as if they were deciding which one of them should speak.

“Fine. We came to apologize. Again. Except Bobby who came to ask if he could join you guys with training.” Jimmy was the one to speak, which was odd since he was usually the quiet one. Johnny was okay with Bobby training here, for the most part. The only downside meant that him and Daniel couldn’t do what they were just doing as much.

“Well, I’d have to ask Mr. Miyagi, but I’m sure he’d be fine with it.” Daniel trusted Bobby. He knew he only had good intentions, and he was completely fine with him training here. He thought that they could be good friends if they talked more. Daniel eyed the other three boys, who looked unnerved. He sighed once he realized what they wanted.

“Let me guess, the rest of you want to join too?” Daniel asked, crossing his arms. Dutch looked down, and Tommy and Jimmy looked at each other before looking at Daniel, and nodding.

“Yeah...if that’s okay.” Tommy mumbled, flinching when he saw the glare on Johnny’s face. Daniel just raised an eyebrow, thinking about whether they could be trusted or not, especially Dutch.

Really, the boys just wanted another chance. They had all made the mistake of listening to Kreese, and they wanted to make it right, they wanted to fix it. And, they all needed a sensei that wasn’t a horrible person, a sensei that would benefit them.

“No way.” Johnny glared at the three of them, ready to drag Bobby in with him and Daniel and then shut the gate on the other three. Daniel carefully considered their request for a moment.

They all had a bad teacher, the three of them had to deal with Kreese just like Johnny did. They were violent and aggressive because of what he taught them, not because they were bad guys. And besides, they all seemed sorry, even Dutch. So Daniel decided that they should have another chance.

“Oh come on Johnny, everyone deserves a second chance.” Daniel nudged Johnny, who looked at him like he had grown two heads. But one look into those Bambi eyes, and he was convinced. Sometimes he hated how easy it was for Daniel to have power over him, all because of those adorable, big brown deer eyes.

“Fine.” Johnny sighed, and then he realized something. If they were going to be trained by Mr. Miyagi, they would have to do a number of chores. The thought of them painting fences and sanding decks made Johnny laugh inside.

“Oh, this is gonna be fun.” Johnny remarked as Daniel moved aside to let the four of them in. The blonde started walking back towards the deck, laughing like a maniac.

“What is he talking about?” Bobby asked nervously, looking at Daniel who only smirked at his boyfriend.

“You’ll see.”

~

It had been about two hours since the ex-Cobras arrived, and Mr. Miyagi had allowed them to train here, as long as they didn’t cause any trouble. They agreed, and then he introduced them to his ways. Daniel and Johnny had to contain their laughter as three of the four boys complained about doing chores, but they eventually shut up because this meant that they got to make up for what they did. Bobby was the only one that didn’t complain, he decided to just go with it.

So now Daniel was inside of the bonsai ‘shop’, just watering some of them. The boys were finishing washing the cars, so he didn’t really have anything to do.

“Hey.” Daniel jumped at the voice, not expecting anyone to come in here.

“Oh shit-...uh...hey?” Daniel turned around and saw who it was, freezing up when he saw it was Dutch. Dutch didn’t look threatening or anything, it was just out of habit.

They stood in awkward silence for a minute, before it was broken by Dutch sighing and deciding to talk.

“Look man, I just wanted to apologize for beating you up so much. I was a real asshole. But I’m trying to make up for it, okay? I’m sorry.” Dutch felt weird actually apologizing, but he meant it. He did feel bad for everything that he did. He let Kreese get to his head, and he regretted it. He didn’t want to be like Kreese, he was going to try to turn his life around.

Daniel stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out if he was being sincere. But even he knew Dutch couldn’t fake an apology like that, it had sounded too genuine.

“Yeah, you were an asshole. But you know what? It’s okay. People change.” Daniel leaned back against the table, offering Dutch a small smile. He almost wanted to be stubborn, but for some reason he didn’t. He could tell Dutch didn’t really have anyone good in his life, and being here would probably do him good. And making up with Daniel would probably help him, too.

“I guess so.” Dutch wanted to get off this subject as soon as possible. It would take some time to get used to...not being so angry all of the time. He had no reason to be an asshole to anyone, it would be his choice if he wanted to change or not.

“Also, what the hell are you doing? What are those-...little trees?” Dutch raised an eyebrow as he looked around the room, seeing what looked like hundreds of those ‘little trees’.

“They’re called bonsai!” Daniel facepalmed, causing Dutch to laugh.

“Everything okay in here?” They turned around to see Johnny, who was eyeing Dutch suspiciously.

“Yeah, but he called them little trees!” Daniel exclaimed. Dutch started laughing again, and Johnny was slightly confused on why they were being so civil. Dutch was never okay with hanging out with someone that he had targeted multiple times.

“They are little trees!” Dutch fired back, but his voice was full of laughter. Johnny realized that he was actually trying to change. That meant that maybe they could be friends again. No more fighting.

“Jesus Christ.” Johnny playfully rolled his eyes, turning his head to face Dutch. He nodded towards him, which was his way of letting him know everything was cool between the two of them. Dutch nodded back, and he wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he was glad to be friends with Johnny again.

The three of them started joking around, and after a few minutes Daniel was attempting to show them both how to take care of a bonsai. He had already showed Johnny, and now he had to deal with Dutch being confused about it.

Eventually Bobby came in, it was getting dark and it was time to leave, and he had no idea where Dutch and Johnny had ran off too. He was surprised to see Dutch actually getting along with people, but hey, he wasn’t going to complain.

“Hey uh, I just wanted to let you guys know, if any of those assholes mess with you at school, we got your back, okay?” Bobby told them once they got to their rides, just wanting to let them know that he and the others would back them up, since some people were fucking stupid. He knew Johnny and Daniel could probably take down like, five people on their own, but it was still nice to have backup.

“Thanks man, we appreciate it.” Johnny said as he got into the passenger seat of Daniel’s car, waving at everyone as they drove off. Today was way better than he thought it would be.

~

“So, Dutch actually apologized?” Johnny asked as Daniel drove them to his place. He was still baffled that the guy had actually apologized.

“Yep. Believe me, I was shocked too.” Daniel shrugged. He was just glad he was officially friends with the ex-Cobras, all of the tension was fading away.

“Yeah, I’ve never heard him apologize once in the entire time I’ve known him. I guess he really means it.”

“They all deserve another chance, man.” Johnny knew Daniel was right. He had gotten many chances, in his relationship with Daniel and when it came to life. He thought about what a little degenerate he used to be, blindly following Kreese’s example and thinking he could do whatever the hell he wanted. And he’d been given the choice to turn his life around on that day at the beach, and he was glad he chose not to beat up Daniel, because then they might not be where they are now. Daniel was his chance to change. And Johnny was glad he had taken it.

“You’re right.” Johnny looked over at his boyfriend, smiling because he was simply in love with the guy. And he looked so perfect here. His dark hair flowed in the window, his big brown eyes were focused on the road and he was absent-mindedly licking his lips, something that never failed to drive Johnny crazy.

Johnny was pretty sure he stared at Daniel the entire car ride, which wasn’t even that long. Still, he savored every view he got of him. Daniel was fucking perfect.

~

Once they got into the apartment, they decided to watch a movie. Or, Daniel told Johnny that they were going to watch a movie, but he turned it to some lame soccer game.

Johnny rolled his eyes as Daniel intensely watched the screen.

“This isn’t a movie. This is so boring.” Johnny muttered, leaning his head back on the couch.

“That’s about the hundredth time you’ve said that.” Daniel scoffed, not looking away from the TV.

“It is! You tricked me, you twerp.” Johnny complained. If Daniel was gonna make him watch this dumb game, the least he could do was cuddle with him or something.

It seemed like Daniel read his mind again, he always seemed to. Daniel layed down and rested his head on Johnny’s lap, looking up at the blond with his pretty doe eyes.

“Better?” He asked, earning a soft smile from Johnny. God, Daniel was so fucking adorable, it was so unfair.

“Yeah.” Johnny reached down and ran one of his hands through Daniel’s soft dark brown hair, using his other hand to caress his cheek.

“You know I love you, right?” Daniel said out of nowhere. He told him that nearly everyday, how could he forget? Johnny felt a wave of bliss every time he heard those words. It felt good knowing he was loved. And he didn’t hesitate to let Daniel know that he loved him just as much.

“Yeah. I love you too, baby.” Johnny dipped down and placed a quick kiss on Daniel’s lips, leaning back up and continuing to stroke the other boy’s hair as he watched the game.

Today was next to perfect. Johnny officially had all of his friends back, and they were done being assholes. But mostly, him and Daniel were here, simply existing together. Everything felt balanced, as all things should be. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give the ex-Cobras another chance, they deserve it. And ofc I wanted to write some scenes of Danny and Johnny being happy together <3 I love those boys so much. I hope you guys liked this chapter! :)


	3. Chapter 3 - Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another month goes by, and things are good. Perfect, even. But how long can it last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason it was really hard to write this chapter, so I’m really, really sorry if it sucks.

Time just keeps flying by, and things just keep getting better. Johnny still hasn’t made any improvements on his grades within the past month that they’ve been back in school, but that’s okay. He still has plenty of time, right? It’s only February. He tries not to think about it. He’s too caught up in other things to be that concerned about it.

Things have been going great for him, and Daniel. The two of them are still in love, still happy, and their relationship keeps getting stronger. They were practically inseparable, they were joined at the hip. But other than that, training is going well, and Daniel has managed to become really good friends with all of the ex-Cobras, even Dutch, who’s been a lot easier to be around ever since he decided to change.

They all hang out at school now, and for the most part, people have stopped giving Daniel and Johnny dirty looks. No one wants to mess with six guys who practice karate nearly everyday and can knock someone on their ass in a millisecond. None of those kids were that stupid, so there’s been barely any problems at school.

Johnny’s only real problem is Sid. The old man keeps nagging him about every little thing, and it’s annoying as hell, it’s the only thing that’s bothering him. Thankfully, him and Laura were going out today and wouldn’t be back until around midnight, so Johnny has the whole mansion to himself. Well, to himself, and Daniel, who he was finally going to invite over. He might as well do it now, since he doesn’t know the next time he’d get a chance. He finds it weird that Daniel hasn’t seen where he lives, other than occasionally picking him up from school. So having him over when Sid was gone should be perfectly fine.

“Hey, you wanna come over to my place today? They won’t be home, we’ll have the whole place to ourselves.” Johnny asked Daniel during class, the only class that they were allowed to sit together. Johnny was pretty sure the teacher was close to separating them since they talked so much, but they couldn’t help it. They spent so much time together, but it felt like it was never enough. Since school started, Johnny hadn’t been able to spend the night as much, and they haven’t been able to go on as many dates as they used to, since Daniel was trying to get his grades to a certain level of ‘perfection’. It kind of sucked, but even though they couldn’t spend as much time together, him and Daniel just kept getting closer. He still wishes they could spend everyday together, though.

Johnny was really looking forward to graduating so he could get his own place. And who knows, maybe Daniel would move in with him. That way, they’d be able to do whatever they wanted exactly when they wanted. And without having to worry about anyone walking in. But for now, they’d just have to work with what they had. Either way, they were still going strong, and that was all that mattered to them.

“Yeah, why not?” Daniel replied, glancing over at Johnny and gently smiling at him, before turning back around to actually pay attention to whatever the hell the teacher was talking about.

Johnny was a mix of being excited and nervous about Daniel coming over to his place. Of course Sid wasn’t the problem, since Daniel would be gone before he even got back. It was just that Daniel had never been there before, you know, in his room. And they would be completely alone, with a king size bed all to themselves. Johnny couldn’t stop smirking when he thought about what could possibly happen. 

~

The second they got inside of the house, Daniel’s eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas. He’d never been inside of a mansion before. That was how Johnny looked when he first saw this place, before he realized what a fucking horrible person Sid was. Now he didn’t like this place that much, as fancy and well-decorated as it might be.

“Holy shit, man. This place is really nice.” Daniel kept looking around, being amazed by his surroundings. He sort of hoped to live in a house like this one day, but without all of the toxicity that went down in this one. It would be nice not to have to worry about money, but hey, happiness is supposed to come first, and that would always be the most important thing to him. Daniel didn’t care about where he lived in the future, as long as he was happy, and as long as Johnny was with him. At this point, he couldn’t picture a future without Johnny in it.

“Eh, it’s okay I guess. Wanna see my room?” Johnny started walking up the stairs, gesturing for Daniel to follow him. The dark haired teen enthusiastically followed him, practically tripping on his way up the stairs. Johnny chuckled at Daniel’s excitement and led him to his bedroom, which left Daniel even more speechless.

Johnny watched as Daniel looked around, checking out all of the trophies and other shit he had in there. As he did that, Johnny was checking him out, a million dirty thoughts running through his head. He was pretty sure that Daniel was thinking the same thing, since he was now turning around and smirking at him. Daniel started making his way towards him, stopping when they were inches apart. This house was nice, but Johnny happened to be the nicest looking thing there was. Not just in the room, but in the entire world.

“So what do you wanna do?” Daniel glanced up at Johnny’s lips, already knowing what he wanted. He wrapped his arms around the blonde’s neck, pulling the slightly taller boy down to his level, so that their foreheads could press together. Johnny smirked and put his hand on Daniel’s hips, before letting them slip underneath his shirt and run along his smooth, tan skin.

“Well...I just want-...” Johnny had went from feeling (somewhat) normal to feeling hella turned on in the matter of seconds. Daniel always had that effect on him and sometimes, it really drove him crazy. Like now, Johnny was ready to jump his bones and make love to him right then and there. They still hadn’t gone all the way, but Johnny was really wanting to. Daniel also wanted to, but neither of them knew who would do what, so that topic was something that they usually avoided. Until now, when their eyes were communicating, letting each other in on what they wanted. Johnny wanted Daniel, all of him, right here, and right now.

But he wanted their first time, if that’s what was going to happen, to be special. He wanted to go slow (even though going slow would drive him mad), and take his time to give Daniel what he really deserved. Pure love, affection, and pleasure.

And right now, they were alone in this big ass house and they had a king size bed all to themselves, and Johnny already had Daniel’s shirt halfway off. So, what were they waiting for?

“You.” Johnny declared as he pulled Daniel’s shirt all the way off and tossed it on the bed. As soon was that was done, he was smashing his lips against Daniel’s, his hands roughly gripping the other boy’s waist and pulling him impossibly closer. Daniel kissed him back, tugging at Johnny’s hair to deepen the kiss.

And just like that it was the two of them, no distractions, nothing in their way. They got lost in each other, their soft lips gliding together and their arms wrapped tightly around the other. And it felt so damn right.

The next thing Johnny knew, he was lifting Daniel up, and throwing them both down on the bed, climbing on top of him and pinning him down as they landed. Their lips instantly met again, this time the kisses being more rough. But somehow, they were still sweet and tender and full of passion. 

“I love you.” Johnny whispered between kisses, pausing so he could take off his shirt. Before he even got it completely off, he could feel Daniel gently brushing his fingers over his abs. He loved that little obsession he had with them.

“I love you too.” They both laughed as Johnny got back on top of Daniel, kissing his jawline as the other boy wrapped his legs around his back.

Johnny moved down to Daniel’s neck, sucking and biting until there was a dark purple mark there. He loved seeing his marks all over Daniel, it was yet another way to let him know that Daniel was his, and only his. Daniel moaned as Johnny pulled away, and moved back down to his lips, swallowing his moans with a kiss.

Daniel decided to mark Johnny too, moving his boyfriend’s neck to the side so he could access it. It was an awkward angle, giving someone a hickey while you were under them was kind of hard to do, but they made it work. Johnny hummed as Daniel sucked and nipped at his neck, and started grinding their hips together because he couldn’t take it anymore, his body was practically begging for it. The two were instantly kissing again, tongues clashing as they breathed each other in, savoring the moment. Johnny noticed that they hadn’t bickered or joked around not even once since they got here, which was weird. He decided to ignore it and continue kissing Daniel, melting away at the feel of his lips.

They were so lost in each other, that they didn’t hear the front door open. They didn’t hear footsteps coming up the stairs. They didn’t even hear the door open.

“What the fuck is going on here?!” 

That was the first thing they heard. The two boys instantly snapped apart, breaking away from each other as soon as they could, fumbling around to try and put their shirts back on. But it was too late. They had been caught, by the worst person of them all. (Or at least, one of the worst people).

“Oh fuck.” Johnny mumbled as he looked up, already knowing who the voice belonged too. Fucking Sid.

“Answer my fucking question! Jesus Christ, I knew something was wrong with you!” Sid shouted, throwing his hands in the air as he murderously glared at them. Johnny cringed and turned to Daniel, wanting to reach out and place his hands on his arms, but knowing better than to do that after what Sid just caught them doing. He didn’t want Sid to hurt Daniel. Fuck, he thought, knowing that he probably should’ve known better, he should’ve felt that something was off. But it wasn’t his fault, Sid wasn’t supposed to be home until midnight.

“Daniel, listen to me, you have to get out of h-...” Johnny had never been more terrified in his entire life, this situation was worse than the events after the tournament, when his former sensei pretty much tried to kill him. No, this was somehow entirely worse than that. This time there weren’t any witnesses, and Mr. Miyagi wasn’t here to defend him from Sid. This was about a thousand times more dangerous.

Johnny didn’t even get to finish his sentence, Sid was moving towards them, as fast as an old man like him could. Johnny felt himself freeze, hating how scared he was of him.

“Shut the fuck up!” He screamed as he got closer, harshly grabbing Daniel’s arm and dragging him out of the room. Johnny wanted to slap Sid for putting his hands on Daniel, but decided against it. Instead, he just followed them, trying to figure out how to get Sid away from Daniel. This was like his worst nightmare coming to life. Because this time, he didn’t have the choice to stop it, and it was fucking terrifying.

“Get the hell out of my house, faggot!” Daniel tried to escape Sid’s grip, but it was strong and there was no way he’d be able to fight off a man who weighed probably a hundred pounds more than him. He was scared too, worried that Sid would hurt Johnny over this.

“Stop it! Let him go!” Johnny watched in horror as Sid dragged Daniel down the stairs and towards the front door. Johnny followed them and tried to grab Sid’s shoulder, an attempt to loosen his grip on Daniel so the other boy could run out of here. But instead, Johnny got backslapped so hard that he nearly fell backwards on the stairs.

“Stay out of this! I’ll deal with you when I get this pansy bitch out of here!” The look on Sid’s face was so unnerving that Johnny didn’t dare make another move. He was scared that he’d hurt Daniel if he tried to separate them again, and he had already done enough to get him in trouble.

“Daniel! Daniel, I’m sorry!” Johnny yelled instead, flinching when Sid threw Daniel out of the door and shut it instantly, locking it so Daniel wouldn’t be able to get back in. Daniel started banging on the door, knowing he probably wouldn’t be able to break it down, but he was going to try anyways. He had heard stories from Johnny about how bad Sid was, and he petrified of what Sid was going to do to Johnny, he couldn’t get his breathing under control and he couldn’t stop yelling for him to open the door. But of course, Sid ignored him, and instead turned his anger towards Johnny.

“Shut up, you little shit! I can’t believe you’re a fucking fag! I knew you were a useless son of a bitch who had issues, but a dicksucker? You disgust me!” Johnny could hear Daniel pounding on the door even over Sid’s yelling, but that didn’t distract him from the fact that his stepfather was making his way towards him.

Sid had never hit Johnny before, he had come close but never actually did it, not until now. Laura would always stop him before things got too far. But whatever she had said before didn’t matter right now, as Sid had pulled Johnny up and forcefully shoved him against the wall. The old man tightly grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back.

Johnny cried out in pain as Sid was about to snap his arm in half. He was bracing himself for the final move when Laura ran in, horrified at what she was seeing.

“Sid! Let him go!” She shouted, ignoring the banging on the door and running over to her husband and son. She tried to pull Sid off of Johnny, but it was no use, he was stronger than her and he pushed her away.

“Stay out of this, woman!” Sid shouted as he turned around to face her, pure hatred in his eyes. His grip on Johnny’s arm loosened up, and Johnny was able to pull away, trying not to acknowledge the stinging sensation he felt in his arm. He tried to compose himself, but he was shoved back onto the ground within the next few seconds. Sid now had a death grip on his shoulder, holding him down and almost pulling his shoulder out of it’s socket, as an attempt to keep Johnny from getting away.

The banging on the door had finally stopped, and Johnny was hoping that it meant Daniel got out of here. He didn’t want him getting hurt for striking around. He’d gladly take a beating for him, he’d die for him if it ever came down to it.

But Daniel was still standing on the porch, trying to listen in on whatever was happening. He was still shaking from fear, wishing he could somehow get back in and help Johnny.

“Why are you doing this?!” Laura asked, unable to fight the tears from forming in her eyes. Johnny knew Sid was going to tell her, but maybe, just maybe, she wouldn’t hate him. Maybe she wouldn’t join Sid in whatever the hell he was about to do to him.

“Your son is a faggot and he needs to be taught a lesson!” Sid answered, letting his grip tighten against Johnny’s shoulder. Johnny bit his lip to keep from wincing in pain. He felt so weak, so fucking helpless. He hated this feeling of vulnerability, the lack of control was making him uncontrollably angry and upset, but only at himself for getting into this situation.

“That’s not true!” Laura was confused. She didn’t care who Johnny liked, she wanted him to be happy, but she was pretty sure that he liked girls.

“Oh, but it is! Go on, tell her what you were doing you little shit!” Sid pressed down on the pressure point on Johnny’s shoulder, and a whimper finally escaped his lips. He knew if he didn’t want his shoulder blade dislocated, then he was going to have to tell his mom the truth.

“I was-...he’s telling the truth, mom. I have a boyfriend.” Johnny admitted, looking down at the floor shamefully, not wanting to see the look in her eyes. She was shocked, because she didn’t expect that, but mostly, she was afraid of what Sid was about to do.

“And they were gonna fuck up there! I can’t believe you tried to do that disgusting shit in my house, boy! You fucking faggot!” Johnny was thrown onto the ground, but before he could get up he was kicked back down, his face being slammed against the marble floor. He regretted ever bringing Daniel here, he put them both at risk. Why did he always have to make such stupid decisions?

“I’m gonna beat some sense into you!” Was what he heard before a another kick was delivered to his ribs. Johnny wanted to fight back, he really did. He wasn’t weak, he wasn’t a pussy, but all he felt was pure fear. He didn’t want to know what would happen if he tried to fight back. Sid could fucking kill him if he wanted to.

Sid started beating him senseless. Johnny lost count of the number of times he was kicked in the ribs, or yanked up and punched in the face. He cried out with every hit, which was hard and full of pure hate. He tried to shield himself, but it was pointless.

This brought back memories to his early days back at Cobra Kai, where he got the shit beaten out of him by Kreese and some of the others, because he was a small kid and he didn’t know how to defend himself, and he needed to get used to fighting in the ‘real world’, and that was apparently the only way he could learn, his tiny, defenseless self put up against bigger, stronger people who actually knew what they were doing. That was how he felt now, defenseless and useless, not being able to fight back.

He didn’t cry (because that would probably make it worse) while it was happening, even though it was probably one of the worst beatings he’s ever received. Sid didn’t take a break from hitting him, he just kept beating him over and over, and Johnny knew he’d only stop when he tired himself out, or when Laura couldn’t watch anymore and begged for him to stop. Johnny just wanted this to be over.

“Sid, please...he’s had enough.” Laura pleaded, practically sobbing at this point. She regretted ever marrying Sid. She knew he didn’t like Johnny, but she never thought he’d be capable of doing something like this. 

“Go to your room!” Sid yelled as he kicked Johnny in the ribs one final time, before pushing him back against the floor.

Johnny didn’t even want to know how he looked right now. He knew he was probably covered in bruises, and he could taste blood on his lip. It felt impossible to get up and make it up the stairs, but he did, struggling and stumbling with every step until he made it to his room. 

As soon as his door was shut, he found himself on the floor, sobbing violently. He hated crying, he was always told it was a sign of weakness, but he couldn’t help it. This was too much. At least Daniel made it out without any beatings, that was one thing Johnny was happy about.

But he didn’t know if he would be able to be happy again. God knows what things were going to be like after this. Again, Johnny blamed himself for this situation, if he didn’t bring Daniel here, none of this would’ve ever happened, and they would be together right now, making out or cuddling or something. But no, he had to go and fuck things up like he always did. He had let his guard down too much, and now he was paying for it.

What Johnny didn’t know, was that Daniel was still outside, standing frozen on the front porch. He had just listened to his boyfriend getting beaten, he had heard every single scream, and he felt so sick that he couldn’t move. He felt like this was his fault. And he couldn’t do nothing to stop it, he felt helpless.

Daniel didn’t move (he couldn’t) until Sid had cracked open a window, and started shouting at him, causing him to jump.

“Get out of here now or I’ll kill you! You hear me, fag? I’ll kill you!” Daniel wouldn’t put it past him, after what he had just heard. He wanted to go back in and make sure Johnny was okay, and if he was he would take him home with him and fix him up, but that seemed impossible to do.

He bolted out of there, getting into his car and speeding back to his apartment. He was so fucking worried about Johnny, and he didn’t know what to do.

~

As soon as Sid had went elsewhere, Laura found herself running up the stairs and into Johnny’s room. She was distraught at the sight of her son curled up on the floor, clutching his ribs in pain and sobbing. She locked the door and ran over to him, kneeling down on the floor across from him.

“Baby...baby, I’m so sorry.” Laura wanted to hug him so badly, but she didn’t want to hurt him even more. She felt so awful for not doing anything to stop Sid earlier, but what could she have done? If she had done anything against him, he’d probably beat her too. And Johnny wouldn’t have wanted that.

“It hurts, mom...” Johnny moved closer to her and laid his head on her shoulder, and Laura took this as an invitation to wrap her arms around him. The pain wasn’t the only reason he was crying, again he’d been beaten plenty of times. He was crying because he fucking hated himself and he was scared of losing Daniel over this.

“I know. I’m so sorry.” Laura whispered as she rubbed his back, placing a kiss on the top of his head. She just held him for a minute, letting him sob into her arms and doing her best to comfort him.

“It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have brought him here. I’m so fucking stupid!” Johnny shouted as he broke away, wiping the tears from his pretty blue eyes. Laura cringed once she got a full look at his face, seeing how much damage Sid had done. He had a black eye, a couple of bruises along his cheeks and jaw, and a split lip. She was sure his ribs and his abdomen looked worse, but she didn’t want to look.

“No, no you’re not, sweetie. You didn’t deserve for this to happen. It’s not your fault.” Laura gently placed a hand on his cheek, softly tracing over the bruises. It hurt a little, but Johnny welcomed the touch. 

“D-does it bother you? That I’m-...in love with a boy?” Johnny couldn’t help but wonder. Laura just shook her head. She would’ve preferred if he was with a girl, but only because life would be so much easier for him if he was. She just wanted him to be happy, even though that seemed far away at the moment. Johnny didn’t know if he would be able to see Daniel again, god knows if Sid would even let him out of the house anymore.

“No. You’re still my son and I still love you. You were so happy these pasts few months with him, and that’s all I wanted, for you to be happy.” Laura hugged him again, putting full emotion into her embrace. Johnny sighed in relief, at least she didn’t hate him. But he couldn’t help but think about Daniel. What was going to happen with them now? He was terrified just thinking about what Sid was going to do to him. Would he send him away to one of those conversion places that Johnny had heard about, or leave him locked in the house?

“Laura! Get away from that little shit right now! And get rid of his landline so he can’t call anyone! Come on!” Sid shouted from down the stairs, causing Laura to jump away from her son. Johnny flinched at the harshness in his voice. He may not have defended himself, but he sure as hell would defend her if that asshole ever dared to lay a finger on her.

“I’m sorry.” Laura signed and got up, pulling his phone from the wall and taking it downstairs. She sent him an apologetic look as she closed the door, as if to let Johnny know that she didn’t want this. He knew she didn’t, but there was nothing she could do.

All Johnny could do himself was sit here and wait. There was no way he could escape from the house right now. If he left his room Sid would just make him go back, or he’d watch his every move. And it wasn’t like he could jump out of the window, since it was so high up and Johnny didn’t want to crack his head open.

He let his thoughts wander to Daniel, wondering what he was thinking about at the moment. At least he was safe. Johnny tried to think about some of their happy moments together, just in case something bad was about to happen. He tried to think about his smile, his laugh, his voice, his touch, his face. But, all he could think about was how horrible it would be if Sid was going to force them apart. He didn’t know what was going to happen, and it terrified him.

~

Meanwhile, Daniel rushed back home, running as fast as he could until he got inside of his apartment. Tears were streaming down his face and his breathing was out of control. He was so concerned about what happened to Johnny, he couldn’t get his screams out of his head. It was horrible to hear your boyfriend get beaten, and literally not being able to do anything about it.

Lucille was there when he opened the door, eyes widening when she saw his shaken up appearance.

“What is it? What happened?” Lucille questioned as she ran over to him, rubbing up and down the sides of his arms as an attempt to calm him down. It wasn’t working. Daniel still couldn’t get his breathing back to normal.

“J-Johnny’s stepdad caught us kissing and-...I think he beat him. I could hear him screaming and-...” Daniel couldn’t even finish his sentence as he broke down, the sounds of Johnny’s screams replaying in his head, the feeling of helplessness rising up again. Lucille looked at him dismayed, hoping this was some sort of fucked up joke. Again, it wasn’t.

“Oh my god.” Lucille shuddered at the thought of it. Johnny was like another son to her, she loved him and she didn’t want him in any type of pain. She didn’t know what else to say, her mind was racing. She thought about calling the cops, but Daniel told her all about how rich Johnny’s stepdad was and she knew it wouldn’t work, it would do more harm than good.

“I-...I have to call him. I have to make sure he’s okay!” Daniel ran to the phone they had in the kitchen, dialing Johnny’s number, that he had memorized by now from all of their late night calls. He knew Johnny had his own personal landline in his room, but he wasn’t answering. Daniel called again and again, hoping and praying every time that Johnny would just pick up and let him know he’s okay.

“He’s not answering!” Daniel screamed as he slammed the phone down, letting his body sink down to the floor. He tugged at his a hair out of frustration with one hand, and the other punched the tile under him. What if Sid had beaten him to the point of unconscious, or even worse, death? Daniel started uncontrollably sobbing at the thought, hugging his knees as he rocked back and forth.

Lucille ran over to him, leaning down to his level and hugging him, feeling him shake in her arms. She was worried about Johnny too.

“I’m so worried about him, ma...I don’t know what to do.” Daniel sobbed as he buried his face in Lucille’s shoulder, thinking of all the possible outcomes of this. He had no way of knowing of Johnny was okay or not, and it was making him worry so much that he was going hysterical. He felt like he was going to pass out.

~

Johnny stayed in his room for what felt like hours, laying on the floor, being unable to get up. Fuck, he had never felt so low in his entire life. He couldn’t think about anything but what a failure he was. Sid and Kreese were right, he was nothing. Now he was alone again, without Daniel and without any of the comforting touches that he had gotten so used to.

His door finally opened, but he couldn’t bring himself to look to see who it was. He was hoping it wasn’t Sid here to finish him off. As much as he hated himself, he still didn’t want to die. Luckily, it wasn’t Sid, it was just Laura.

“Come on down, baby...” She was a little shaken up about the long conversation she just had with Sid about what they were going to do with Johnny. They had finally come to an agreement, even though it took a lot of convincing to get Sid to agree, and Laura wasn’t quite happy with what they had agreed on. But it was final, and he told her to go bring him downstairs.

Johnny managed to pull himself up, slowly following Laura down the stairs and into the dining room, where Sid was sitting in his usual spot.

“What’s going on?” Johnny asked as he walked in, watching as Laura sat down across from him and gestured for Johnny to do the same. Johnny reluctantly did so, glancing between Sid and his mother nervously.

“I was gonna send your worthless ass to conversion therapy, because god knows you need it.” Sid rolled his eyes at the look he got from Laura. Johnny knew he wasn’t finished talking, but the thought of being sent to same place that would ‘fix’ him made him sick to his stomach. He didn’t need to be fixed. He loved Daniel, and that wasn’t a problem, even though Sid may think so. He was wrong. He didn’t understand shit about what it was like to truly be in love someone. 

“But, your mother convinced me to give you some options. Option one, go to conversion therapy and get some sense knocked into you, and then come back here. Option two, continue being a fucked up queer and get the hell out of my house, go live on the streets with not a penny to your name.” Sid finished, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms. Johnny was beginning to get pissed off. Those were his options? Be homeless or go to some conversion therapy? Fuck that. Johnny decided to let his anger take over as he turned to Sid, rage apparent by the look on his face.

“There is no way I’m going to some fucking conversion therapy!” Johnny snapped, slamming his fists down on the table. He knew that probably wasn’t smart, since Sid had just beaten the shit out of him hours before.

“Watch it boy, I’ll beat your ass again! I can send you wherever the fuck I want!” Sid growled, holding his hand up to slap Johnny. Laura caught his arm and brought it down, turning her head to look at Johnny, who still looked mad.

“Johnny, please...just pick one.” The seriousness in her voice scared Johnny. He was going to have to pick, because at least he had a choice, right?

It was a tough decision. It was either go to some stupid conversion therapy and lose Daniel, but stay here and have stability and a nice place to live, and money to be able to do whatever you wanted. Or, he could keep Daniel, and become homeless.

Johnny didn’t even think about it for more than a minute. He wasn’t going to lose Daniel, he needed him. He didn’t care if he had to live under a goddamn bridge. Daniel made him happy and he wasn’t going to lose that. And fuck conversion therapy. The thought of going to some place that would tell him he’s messed up and wrong for being in love with a boy sounded plain awful.

“Fine. I guess I’m leaving.” Johnny said as he stood up, examining Sid’s reaction. He looked pissed. Johnny looked over at his mother, who didn’t look surprised, but she looked sad. He would miss her, but he refused to go to conversion therapy. 

Johnny knew he made the right choice. He turned around and walked out of the kitchen and attempted to walk up the stairs to get some stuff, but Sid had followed him and grabbed his arm, yanking him back down. If he tried to hit him again, this time, Johnny would fight back, because this time he was leaving, and Sid would have no idea where he went (and he probably wouldn’t care). He was done with this bullshit.

“Oh no, you’re not taking anything with you! Everything you have is because of me, and I’m not letting you get it! You don’t even get your car or that goddamn motorcycle! Just go!” Sid yelled as he dragged Johnny towards the door. Johnny was sort of annoyed that he couldn’t get any of his stuff, not even his wallet, which still had pictures from his first date with Daniel in it. He would truly have no money and no home. But it was better than going to conversion therapy, those places were horrible.

“Get the fuck out of my house! You make me sick!” Sid pushed Johnny towards the door, but Johnny got out of his grip and walked towards the kitchen, to where his mother was standing, tears streaming down her face.

“Bye, mom. I love you.” Johnny would’ve went and hugged her goodbye, but Sid grabbed him by the back of his shirt and shoved him towards the door.

“Don’t even speak to her! Just go!” Sid screamed as Johnny ran into the door as a result of being shoved. Johnny opened it himself, looking back at Sid one more time before he went.

“Hey, Sid? Fuck you.” And with that said, Johnny shut the door and started walking away from the house.

“You little shit!” He heard Sid yell, but he didn’t care. Johnny took one last look at the house before turning around. He would miss Laura, but he felt like he made the right choice.

Johnny was slightly shaken up from what just happened, he hadn’t completely processed it, but he was getting there. He didn’t have a home, money, the keys to his Firebird or his motorcycle, or even any extra clothes.

Johnny thought about where he would go, and immediately thought of Daniel’s place. Maybe he wouldn’t be able to live there, but maybe they’d let him stay until he got a job and had enough money to get his own apartment. And besides, Daniel probably wanted to know if he was okay, if they were okay. And they would be, since Sid couldn’t do anything now. He had no idea where Daniel lived, and no idea where Johnny was going.

The blonde started running down the street, ignoring the throbbing pain in his legs from his previous beating. It didn’t matter. He had to get to Daniel. It might take a while, but he would get there. And when he did, everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, that was an angsty one :(
> 
> Remember, this will have an happy ending (and the fluff will continue)! I feel like this chapter low-key sucked, but I hope you guys didn’t hate it.


	4. Chapter 4 - Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Less angst and more fluff :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes up for the last chapter :,)

Johnny was exhausted, to say the least. He’d been running for what felt like hours, ignoring the pain from the beating and instead focusing on getting to where he wanted to be. With Daniel, cuddled up together in his twin-sized bed, that left them no choice but to be close.

He didn’t know how long he’d actually been running, and he didn’t really care. Johnny didn’t stop running until he saw the exterior of Daniel’s apartment, only stopping for a second before running again to his front door. At this point he was forcing himself, he felt like he was going to pass out any minute but, to him it didn’t matter. He just needed to see Daniel. And then everything would be okay.

Daniel was laying on his couch when he heard a knock on the door, lost in thought from how worried he was about Johnny, so worried that he felt like he couldn’t breathe, and a million questions swirling around his head. Was he okay? Was he hurt? Was he even still alive? Those screams that he could hear from outside of that mansion were pretty haunting, and it must’ve been even worse for Johnny to be the one screaming. Daniel shook at the memory, not even wanting to think about how much pain Johnny must be in. He knew he would’ve thought about it anyways, but someone knocked on the door, causing him to snap away from the trance he was in.

For a moment he considered ignoring the knock, he was in no mood to socialize, especially at this hour. But what if it was Johnny? That was a possibility that he just couldn’t ignore.

Johnny trembled as he knocked again, feeling more anxious by the second for some reason that he couldn’t but his finger on. He would never admit it, but he was terrified. He had no idea what he was going to do with his life, or where he was going to live, he wasn’t about to ask Lucille and Daniel if he could stay with them, she didn’t need another person to worry about. Johnny tried to think of a solution, any solution besides being a burden to Daniel or anyone else, like his friends or Mr. Miyagi, who he didn’t want to bother either. But he couldn’t get his thoughts straight, his head was starting hurt, probably from running while he was so banged up. His entire body hurt, and he hated it, he hated the fact that he sat there and took the beating. He felt like a weakling, a loser, and absolutely nothing, just like Kreese said. 

“Johnny? Oh my god, Johnny!” Johnny’s thoughts were interrupted by a voice, a voice that he could only identify as Daniel. Johnny looked at him, staring deep into those doe eyes that he loved so much, seeing the full concern in them.

Concern was an understatement. The first thing Daniel thought of was how grateful he was that Johnny was alive. However, that didn’t mean he was one-hundred percent okay. Daniel expected him to look like he had just gotten into a fight, but he still was completely horrified at what he was seeing. A black eye, a bruised up face, a split lip, and what else? That couldn’t be everything. The worst part though, was seeing Johnny upset like this, which was obvious from the deep frown on his face.

Johnny tried to contain himself. He really did. He didn’t want to cry in front of Daniel, even though he had done it exactly two times before. He still hated crying in front of anyone, it was embarrassing. But this time, he couldn’t help it. He was so overwhelmed with emotion that his shaking only worsened, and he felt a choked sob escape from his throat. The blonde guessed it was from seeing Daniel again, after everything that had happened. And from the fact that he could be vulnerable around him, even if he didn’t want to.

Daniel instantly wrapped his arms around Johnny the second that he heard him sob. He wanted to do something, anything, to comfort him, because he simply despised seeing the boy he loved in pain. He would’ve squeezed Johnny tighter, but he let out a wince as soon as he touched him, from the pain in his ribs that he didn’t realize were so sensitive to touch. Daniel quickly retracted his arms, not wanting to hurt him any farther.

“I’m sorry-“ Daniel tried to apologize, he didn’t even think about the bruises that could be hidden by Johnny’s clothes. Johnny mentally kicked himself for wincing, he thought it made him look pathetic, and the last thing he wanted was pity. He just didn’t give a flying fuck about how much it hurt to be touched, he just wanted Daniel’s arms around him, that was the only thing that was going to calm him down.

“Don’t. Please.” Johnny begged as he grabbed Daniel’s arms and pulled him back in. Daniel hesitated for a second, but he couldn’t ignore Johnny’s request, and he didn’t want to. He longed to hold him, to do what he can to take his pain away. Daniel put his arms around Johnny’s back, letting the blonde bury his face into his shoulder. Daniel thought about the noises from earlier, not being able to forget them. God, was it painful to hear, and was even more painful for Johnny, being the one being beaten. Daniel didn’t even want to imagine what he had to go through. Johnny has already been through enough, between his entire childhood, Sid, Kreese, everything. The bottom line was, he didn’t need any more shit like this happening to him.

Johnny sighed in relief as he let himself settle into Daniel’s touch. It felt peaceful. Daniel’s warm body was pressed against his, his arms providing more comfort than Johnny could ever imagine. He felt safe again.

“Are you okay?” Daniel already knew the answer to that. Johnny wanted to lie and say that yes, he was okay, there was no pain (physically or emotionally) and he was fine. But Daniel knew him better than that, and sometimes, only sometimes, Johnny hated that fact, but there was nothing he could do about it. He opened his mouth to speak, to tell Daniel the truth about how scared he was, but all that came out was another sob, followed by tears that he didn’t know were formed falling down his cheeks and onto the fabric of Daniel’s shirt.

“Danny...” Was all that Johnny could manage to say as he sobbed into Daniel’s shoulder, clutching him like he could just disappear at any second. He felt Daniel hug him tighter, trying to be careful not to put too much pressure on the bruises. Johnny didn’t care if he did. He just wanted, no, he needed Daniel right now, more than ever.

“It’s okay, baby. It’s gonna be okay.” Daniel whispered comfortingly as he rubbed Johnny’s back, attempting to soothe his boyfriend. He placed a kiss on Johnny’s temple, causing him to shiver. Daniel just wanted to get Johnny away from all of this, he didn’t deserve to be in any kind of pain. He deserved to be happy, surrounded by people who really love him.

Daniel just wanted to make him feel better. He wanted to be there for him and he wanted to take care of him, in more ways than one. Maybe he couldn’t always protect Johnny like he wanted too, but he could be his shelter when he needed it. And right now, it was all he needed. Johnny managed to get himself under control as Daniel kept pressing small kisses into his hair. That was something that could always comfort him, Daniel just being here and showing him affection, showing him that he was loved.

“C-come on...let’s go get you fixed up.” Daniel reluctantly pulled away from the hug, grabbing Johnny’s hand instead, he didn’t want to fully let him go. He lead Johnny into the apartment, feeling relieved that he was here, instead of back at the mansion with that monster. Johnny would be okay, and he’s not going anywhere else, and that was all that mattered.

~

The second they got inside, Daniel forced Johnny to go sit on the couch while he looked for the first-aid kit. The blonde tried to argue and say that he didn’t need to be ‘babied’ and that just being around him and getting his attention was enough, but Daniel wasn’t having it.

“Let me take care of you.” Daniel had said, and normally Johnny would’ve protested, but he was in no position to turn down help and it was no use to argue with Daniel when he was determined like this. And he kind of liked the thought of Daniel taking care of him, it was sweet of him.

Daniel got the first aid kit, pain meds, and a bunch of ice, and told Johnny to take the meds and then hold the ice against his eye while he took care of his other bruises. Let’s just say, salt water on a busted lip may keep it from getting infected, but it sure as hell didn’t feel so good.

“Ow! Fuck!” Johnny hissed as Daniel attempted to treat his lip. How was that supposed to help when it fucking stung? It felt like it was having the opposite effect.

“Come on, it’ll help you!” Daniel decided to be patient with him, he considered himself a very patient person (most of the time). Besides, Johnny needed someone to be patient with him.

“Yeah? No, it fucking stings!” Johnny really just wanted to climb into bed with Daniel, and this time he’d be the one resting his head on the other boy’s chest. He just wanted to fall asleep in Daniel’s arms like he usually did, but no, he had to sit here feeling like a pussy while Daniel pretended to be a fucking doctor. So yeah, Johnny was kind of annoyed.

“Don’t be a baby. I hate seein’ you like this. I just want you to feel better.” Daniel rolled his eyes. That was enough to shut Johnny up, for now. He dug his nails into the couch as Daniel continued to treat the cuts and bruises on his face.

“Lift up your shirt.” Daniel ordered once he was done. Johnny didn’t really want him to see his ribs, which had been one of Sid’s main targets. And honestly, Johnny didn’t want to know what they looked like either. He tried to distract Daniel by wiggling his eyebrows as an attempt to flirt with him, but again, Daniel wasn’t having it.

“Don’t you dare. Just do it. Please.” Johnny knew there was no getting out of this, Daniel would lift up his shirt by himself if he had too. The blonde sighed and lifted up his shirt, revealing the dark purple bruises along his ribs. Daniel had to look away, it was that bad.

“God, Johnny...” Daniel cupped Johnny’s cheek, caressing his skin with his thumb but being careful not to touch the bruises. Seeing Johnny like this was killing him.

“It doesn’t hurt as bad as it looks.” Johnny lied, trying to speed this up so they could go to bed. Daniel reluctantly got some more ice and placed it on Johnny’s ribs, earning another hiss of pain from the blonde.

“Fuck!”

“Yeah, I can see that.” Daniel muttered, gently icing the wounds. Johnny kept cursing as Daniel made his way around, he hated the sensation from the ice and he sort of wanted to tell Daniel to stop, but he knew he just wanted to take care of him because he was worried, so he’d put up with it.

“Johnny? Are you okay?” Neither of the boys noticed that Lucille was now in the room with them, and was staring at Johnny’s appearance, her gaze full of concern.

“Yeah...I’m alright, Mrs. LaRusso.” Johnny didn’t want her to worry. Usually, Lucille would’ve fussed over him, like a worried mother, but by the tiredness and defeat in his voice she decided to save that for another time. She just nodded and went back to her room, letting Daniel take care of him.

Johnny watched as Daniel continued to try and help him, feeling a pang of sorrow as he saw the worry on his boyfriend’s face. Oh, was he going to be even more worried once he found out everything that had happened. All Daniel knew was that he had gotten beaten up, he didn’t know about Johnny getting threatened to go to conversion therapy or him getting kicked out.

“Hey, let’s go to my room...” Daniel said after he was done. Johnny got up, ignoring the numbing pain that was still present in his ribs. All he wanted to do was cuddle up next to Daniel and forget about everything that happened today.

~

The second they got into the room, they were sitting on the bed and staring at the wall. Johnny obviously wanted to touch him, to feel his arms around him, but Daniel seemed hesitant. Johnny knew it was because he didn’t want to cause him any more pain by touching the bruises, but honestly he didn’t care if it did hurt. He’d feel better just by being closer to him.

“Are you okay?” Daniel asked. Johnny didn’t know why, but every time someone asked that question, he found himself getting slightly emotional. To him, it was a question that let him know someone cared.

“Y-yeah.” Johnny could feel the tears pricking his eyes once more, threatening to fall. He tried to hold them in, he knew he could do that by now, but the look Daniel gave him changed his mind. Those beautiful brown doe eyes reassured him, letting him know it was okay, he could be vulnerable around him and he could cry if he needed too.

“No.” Johnny still hated crying, and sometimes he still hated how much he had let his guard down around Daniel. He tried not to ever cry at all, especially in front of anyone. He was still un-learning all of the bullshit that Kreese taught him. He still didn’t want people to think he was some weakling.

Daniel didn’t think he was weak at all. In fact, he thought Johnny was one of the strongest people he’s ever met. He’d been through so much and it almost turned him into a full-blown bully, but he changed, despite everything being against him. He literally put his life on the line for Daniel when he stood up to Kreese and refused to break his leg, and he’d do it again if he ever had to. Johnny was a man that would fight for what he loved, he wasn’t weak, not even a little bit.

“Come here, baby.” Daniel wrapped his arms around Johnny, pulling him in close and resting his head on top of Johnny’s. Johnny leaned over and rested his head against Daniel’s shoulder, clutching his shirt with one of his hands while the other found its way to Daniel’s lower back. This was Daniel, he could be open around him and he wouldn’t be judged.

“It’s gonna be okay. I promise. I got you.” Daniel whispered as he ran his hand through Johnny’s golden locks, trying to do everything he could to comfort him. He used his other hand to rub Johnny’s arm, tracing circles on his smooth skin.

“Just breathe.” Daniel left little kisses along the top of Johnny’s head, each one having a soothing effect on him and being a promise that everything was going to be okay. Johnny’s sobs started quieting down, Daniel knew just how to make him feel better.

“You didn’t deserve for any of this to happen. I’m so sorry. I’m here now. It’s gonna be alright.” Johnny finally felt himself calm down, all of his fear from the situation fading away with Daniel’s soothing touches and kisses.

“Do you wanna tell me what happened?” Daniel questioned once Johnny had calmed down more. He already knew what happened as far as the beating, he still couldn’t forget the small cries of pain or the sounds of fists hitting bare skin, but Johnny didn’t know that, and that couldn’t have been all that happened.

“Sid. He beat my ass. I’m fine though, it looks worse than it feels.” Johnny leaned back up, but neither him or Daniel pulled away from their warm, welcoming embrace. They didn’t want to.

“What else happened?” There had to be more than that. Johnny was obviously going to tell Daniel the truth, as hard as it was to say out loud. He didn’t keep secrets from him, ever, not anymore.

“Well uh-...after he was done, he made me go to my room and my mom came up, told me she was okay with it, then Sid made her leave. I kind of just layed there like a pussy, I was pretty out of it.” Johnny shuddered at the memory, laying on the floor feeling like a useless piece of shit wasn’t fun. Daniel bit his lip nervously, knowing that still wasn’t the end of it.

“Then he made me come downstairs. He gave me two options. Either I break up with you and go to some stupid conversion therapy place to get ‘fixed’, or I stay with you and get the hell out of his house. Like, I actually had to leave without anything at all. Guess which one I picked.” Johnny finished, causing Daniel to let out a gasp from surprise. Conversion therapy? Getting kicked out? That was seriously awful, although it should’ve been expected. But it wasn’t fair that Johnny had to deal with that. And Daniel blamed himself for it.

“Wait, you got kicked out? Because of me?” Daniel’s voice shook as he thought about how it was his fault. This all happened because him and Johnny were together. Johnny gave up his home for him, and it wasn’t the first thing he’s given up for Daniel either. Daniel felt guilty for making him give everything up, he didn’t want that, he didn’t want Johnny to be hurt because of him. Johnny could tell what he was thinking and looked at him, seeing the guilt in Daniel’s doe eyes.

“It was my decision.” And Johnny would do it again. Everything he did, was all for Daniel. He would fight for him, he would kill for him, he would die for him, all because he was in love with him, and this love was worth fighting for. It was real, it was pure, and it was true, as lame as that sounded. Either way, Johnny wasn’t going to give it up for anything. Staying at that mansion or going to conversion therapy didn’t or wouldn’t make him happy, but Daniel would, he always did.

And that was what alarmed Daniel. Johnny would drop everything just for him, and Daniel didn’t find that fair. Of course he would do the same, he wouldn’t even hesitate, but he’s never had to make a difficult choice about that, not when it came to Johnny. His mother was accepting, and he didn’t have anyone like Kreese or Sid to deal with. He didn’t have anyone like that, no one that would put him in a chokehold or beat the shit out of him, simply because of a decision that he made.

“But this is my fault. He beat you because of me, he almost sent you to conversion therapy, he kicked out out, all because of me.” Daniel couldn’t stop blaming himself. Johnny gave everything up for him. First it was his friendship with the other (now ex) Cobras, which had been fixed, but he still had to give it up for a while. Then it was Kreese, who had nearly choked him to death in that parking lot, something that still terrified Daniel every time he thought about it, because Kreese could’ve killed him. He even gave up his reputation, because he kissed Daniel in front of everyone. He was just lucky he was a black belt in karate and was the two-time All Valley Champion, or he would’ve been dead meat by now.

And now Johnny was giving up his home, his ‘family’, his money, all because of Daniel. Daniel didn’t want him to do that, he wanted him to be happy and he didn’t think Johnny was going to be happy like this, without anything at all. He didn’t get that none of that meant anything to Johnny (obviously Laura was the only thing out of those that he actually cared about, but she accepted him and they could try to talk behind Sid’s back).

“Stop it. The blame is all on me, okay? You didn’t do anything wrong.” Johnny didn’t see it like that. He didn’t think he was giving anything up. It was all his choice, and he didn’t regret a single decision that he’s made. He’s here, right here and right now, he’s with Daniel, and he couldn’t ask to be anywhere else.

“You lost so much because of me. Your home, your family, pretty much everything. Maybe if we broke up things would be easier. You could have everything back.” Daniel didn’t want to break up with him, not at all. He was in love with Johnny, and that was the thing, he loved him so much that he was willing to let him go if that was what would make him happy, if that meant he couldn’t take anything else away. Daniel knew he’d probably be miserable for the rest of his life if he lost Johnny, but he didn’t want him to lose everything because of him. He didn’t think he was worth it.

Johnny moved away from Daniel, staring right at him with cerulean eyes full of hurt.

“Is that really what you want?” Johnny’s voice cracked as he stared intensely at Daniel. He couldn’t be serious, could he? They clearly weren’t seeing eye to eye on this. The hurt in his blue eyes quickly turned to anger, because how could Daniel want to break up after everything they had been through? He fought of him, he fought for THEM, and Daniel didn’t want to be with him? Johnny wanted to punch something. He didn’t understand.

“No. But I know it would make things easier for you. Your life would be so much easier without me taking everything away.” That’s when Johnny got it. Daniel didn’t see it like he did. Daniel thought he was forcing Johnny to give everything up, and that wasn’t true at all. Johnny roughly grabbed either side of Daniel’s face, making the other boy look into his eyes so that he fully understood what he was saying.

“Listen to me, baby. I fucking love you. It’s my choice what I do with my life, and I chose to do this, okay? I did this for you, because I don’t want to lose you. I need you.” Johnny confessed, not a hint of hesitation in his voice, and Daniel knew he was dead serious. It was true, the choice was Johnny’s to make, but Daniel wasn’t sure if he wanted Johnny to keep giving up everything because of him. The dark haired teen looked down, causing Johnny’s heart to sink.

“But I can leave, if you want.” Johnny got up to leave, wanting to get out of here before he started sobbing again, or worse, lashed out and said something that he would regret. He didn’t know where he was going, but if Daniel truly wanted him to leave, then he would (for now). But he was stopped by Daniel grabbing his wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

“No. No, please don’t. I don’t wanna lose you either, John. Forget I even suggested that.” Daniel decided that while he didn’t want Johnny to throw his life away over him, he still loved him and he didn’t want to let him go, he’d die if he lost him again. Johnny sat back down, but he didn’t look at Daniel. He continued to look at the wall, still feeling slightly hurt from what Daniel said just a few minutes ago. He was relieved that Daniel wasn’t breaking up with him, but the thought of it still upset him.

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t protect you from Sid. I-...I was still out there when he started-...god, I could hear everything and-...then seeing you all banged up like this-...I’m so sorry.” Daniel’s voice broke, and Johnny finally turned his gaze back towards him. He didn’t know that. He imagined it being the other way around, if it were him standing outside and listening to Daniel getting beaten up, but not being able to do a damn thing about it. The thought shook him to the core, and suddenly he wasn’t so hurt anymore.

“It’s not your fault, Danny. If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s mine for bringing you there. But look, I’m okay, really. I’m just kinda tired. And worried about what I’m gonna do.” Johnny couldn’t even feel the pain anymore. Maybe it was those pain pills from earlier kicking in. Either way, all he wanted to do was sleep in Daniel’s arms.

“Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?” Daniel placed his hand on Johnny’s shoulder, rubbing it gently as a silent apology for what he said earlier. Johnny softly smiled at him, his gaze full of love and affection.

“Yeah.” Johnny crawled farther on the bed and layed down, pulling Daniel down with him. Daniel lightly laughed and opened his arms, and Johnny immediately took advantage of that, laying his head on Daniel’s chest and wrapping his arms around him, using him as a teddy bear. He sighed in contentment as Daniel put his arms around him in return, only holding him closer.

“It’s going to be okay. We’ll figure it out together. Go on, go to sleep.” Daniel leaned down and pressed a kiss into Johnny’s soft hair, earning a gentle squeeze from the other boy.

“I love you.” Johnny mumbled tiredly as he closed his eyes, snuggling deeper into Daniel’s chest.

“I love you too.” Daniel said back, but Johnny barely heard him. It seemed like he instantly fell asleep, the day was exhausting and he was worn out and he just needed to recover.

Daniel layed there for a few minutes, holding Johnny in his arms and not wanting to let go. But he still felt bad that Johnny didn’t have a place to stay, which gave him an idea. He attempted to get up, but Johnny groaned in his sleep when he tried to move away. Daniel bit his lip to hold back a chuckle, it was kind of adorable how Johnny didn’t want him to leave, even though he was asleep. Daniel didn’t want to leave either, but he had something to ask his mother. He decided to just put a pillow in Johnny’s arms again, he was sleeping so maybe he wouldn’t tell the difference.

The pillow wasn’t nearly as warm and comforting as Daniel, but hey, it worked, for like, five minutes.

~

Daniel walked to his mom’s room, hoping she was still awake, even though it was probably the early hours of the morning by now. This question just couldn’t wait, Daniel needed to ask it now or he wouldn’t be able to sleep. Luckily, Lucille was still awake, for whatever reason.

“Hey...is he okay?” Lucille asked, looking at Daniel with concerned dark blue eyes. That was why she was still awake, she was worried about Johnny. It made Daniel happy that she loved him so much (even though he was a pain in the ass sometimes, but pretended to be a little angel around her, she wasn’t fooled though, but she loved him to death anyways. How could she not, he made Daniel the happiest she’s ever seen him).

“I don’t think so, not right now. I think he’s freaking out because he has no where to go.” Daniel answered honestly. He knew Johnny was tough and would be okay eventually, but Daniel could help, and he would. He’d do everything in his power to protect Johnny from ever being in pain again.

“That poor thing.” Lucille sighed, she didn’t understand how someone could just beat on someone else like that, especially someone that you were supposed to love like a child.

“Do you uh-...do you think we could let him stay here?” Daniel was hoping she would say yes, even though they didn’t have an extra room. He wouldn’t mind falling asleep wrapped up with Johnny every night, though. He always slept better like that, anyways.

“Of course. He can stay as long as he needs to.” Lucille didn’t even consider saying no. She’d be glad to have Johnny stay here. Daniel smiled excitedly and rushed forward to hug her. He was unbelievably happy, this was sure to cheer Johnny up and hey, they got to live together sooner than they planned to.

“Thanks, ma.” Daniel turned around to run back into his room, he was practically itching to be in Johnny’s embrace again. He loved being used as a body pillow/a teddy bear.

“But I have one condition.” Daniel groaned and turned back around, he would follow any condition if that meant Johnny got to stay there, even if the condition completely sucked.

~

Turns out, Lucille’s only condition was that there would be no funny business between Daniel and Johnny, at least while she was in the house. Daniel thought back at all the times him and Johnny had fooled around (there had been many, many occasions after Christmas), and he was questioning if Lucille had heard them at some point. They both had trouble keeping quiet, and they sure as hell couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. That condition was going to be somewhat hard to follow, since they were hormonal teenage boys who happened to be very in love with each other. But, Daniel would do anything to keep Johnny happy, they’d just have to do things while she was at work. At least they could still sleep in that bed together, every single night from now on.

Daniel crawled back into bed with Johnny, almost taking the pillow out of his arms and taking its place, but nearly having a heart attack when Johnny opened his eyes and said something.

“Hi.” Johnny mumbled tiredly, tossing the pillow away and wrapping his arms around Daniel instead. There was the warmth that he wanted, the warmth that he craved.

“Hey...is everything okay?” Daniel felt kind of bad because he thought he was the one that woke Johnny up, and Johnny could tell that just from the tone of his voice.

“Yeah. A pillow isn’t a good replacement for you, LaRusso.” And honestly, that was true. Okay, it was a little more than that. Johnny was worried about what he was going to do, and the only thing that had lulled him to sleep so quickly was Daniel’s touch, and maybe the pain meds. But probably mainly Daniel’s touch.

“Yeah, yeah. Anything you wanna talk about, man?” Daniel got into a more comfortable position, letting Johnny wrap both of his arms and legs around him and once again use his chest as a pillow. Daniel used one hand and ran it through Johnny’s hair, and the other just rested on top of Johnny’s arm.

“I just-...I don’t know what I’m gonna do. I know I made the right choice but...I don’t know what I’m gonna do.” Johnny sighed, listening to the sound of Daniel’s heartbeat, finding the rhythm comforting. Daniel smiled to himself, now was the time to tell Johnny the good news.

“Don’t worry about that. My ma said you could stay here as long as you need.” Daniel told him, tilting his head to the side so he could see Johnny’s reaction. The blonde looked surprised at first, but the surprise quickly faded into a wide grin and his cerulean eyes were filled with gratitude. He was happy, and grateful to Lucille for letting him stay here.

“Really? Fuck, I gotta go thank her-“ Johnny started to sit up, only stopping when he saw the weird look on Daniel’s face, and then realizing that it was probably way too late.

“Oh wait. It’s probably like 4am.” Johnny got back into their former position, instantly settling back into the comfort of being in Daniel’s arms. He’d thank her probably about a hundred times tomorrow.

“2am. Now listen, for you to stay here, we have some conditions.” Lucille may only have one of her own, but Daniel had one too.

“We?” Johnny raised an eyebrow, wondering what kind of rules he had to follow. He’d follow them no matter how strict they were, he got to live with his boyfriend and that fact alone was something that made him extremely happy.

“Yeah. Her only condition is that we don’t-...you know, do stuff while she’s in the house. She said she doesn’t want to walk in on that.” Daniel mentally groaned at the thought of his...well, fun times with Johnny being restricted. 

“That’s gonna be hard.” Johnny complained, they both got in the mood quite often, and it was going to be tough to ignore it when she was home and could hear them. But he’d do it, if that meant he got to stay here.

“We’ll just have to mess around when she’s not here. If you can keep your hands to yourself for that long.” Daniel teased, earning an playful eye roll from Johnny. He could be pretty handsy himself. Truthfully, they both always had their hands on the other, no matter what the context was.

“Brat.” They both laughed, and Johnny was ready to go back to sleep, but Daniel still had to tell him what his condition was.

“Okay okay, but I have one condition. You gotta get your grades up, okay, babe? I don’t wanna distract you, so you gotta put that before me. You need to focus on school, got it?” Daniel knew how low Johnny’s grades were, and he wanted him to improve them, so he’d have a better chance of getting into college and getting a job. He cared about things like that, of course he cared about the well-being of his boyfriend. Johnny wanted to protest, but he knew Daniel was right. He had to get his grades up.

“I can do that.” Johnny would just have to start paying attention, and Daniel would probably have to help him study. He didn’t mind, he’d help Johnny with literally anything.

“Thank you so much for letting me stay here. I’m gonna get a job to help out, okay? And when I get some money, I’ll buy a whole bunch of shit for your mom to thank her.” Johnny said after a few minutes of comfortable silence. He decided that he was going to get a job, even if it was at some cheap mini-mart or something. He had to make his own money now, and he wanted to help out as a way to thank Lucille for letting him stay. It would take some adjustment, you know, having a job and not using Sid’s credit card, but things have already changed a lot for the better, so he could handle this too.

“You don’t gotta do that. She loves you like a son. People care about you, Johnny.” Daniel placed a kiss on Johnny’s forehead. Johnny couldn’t fight the smile from forming on his face, it was always nice to be reminded that he was loved, and with Daniel, he never questioned it. He’d never felt more appreciated in his entire life.

“Especially me. I love you so much.” Daniel tilted Johnny’s chin up so he could kiss him. It was just a soft, sweet kiss, not lasting more than a few seconds. But it felt good, and it was something that they both needed. 

“I love you too.” Johnny moved over to softly kiss Daniel’s cheek before laying back down, resting his head back on Daniel’s chest. He fell asleep like that, listening to his boyfriend’s heartbeat, and knowing that he was safe and that everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t really proofread the last part XD it’s like 3am and I really wanted to post this
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter <3 this one was a lot more fun to write since our boys got to be happy together


	5. Chapter 5 - Feel The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Johnny go to prom together ;) and they get to have more fun after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the rating to E because of this one just to be safe XD

It seems like just yesterday Johnny was pulling up to the beach on his motorcycle with his friends, talking and laughing about how this year was going to be different, he was going to make it work. He had no idea his entire life was about to change, all because of the scrawny boy that was ‘putting moves’ on his ex. He had no clue how much he would change, and he didn’t know he was going to fall so in love with that kid. Truth was, he changed the second his eyes met Daniel’s. He fell in love right then and right there. This love was real, and it made him better, in more ways than one.

And now, they lived together, and high school was almost over. They had less than two months left before they had to decide what they were going to do in the future. Johnny wasn’t completely sure, but as long as he was with Daniel, he knew he’d be fine. Besides, he finally got his grades up, and they were better than he thought they’d be. It was honestly all thanks to Daniel, who helped him study and kept him on track. Johnny always tried to slack off, either by attempting to ‘distract’ Daniel or just walking away. But Daniel told him he wouldn’t get any affection until he did his work, and that was enough to keep him motivated. He didn’t have straight-A’s, but he did well enough to pass.

Johnny also got a job, to help Lucille with the bills and to have money on the side for college tuition and other stuff. He didn’t have to worry about buying new clothes or anything. One day when Sid was on a business trip, Johnny was able to swing by the mansion and pick a lot of his clothes up (along with other things, like his trophies and his wallet, and his Firebird). Laura just pretended that she gave all of his things away. Johnny really did miss his mom, but he was able to see her whenever Sid was out of town. And he didn’t regret his decision to leave, he wasn’t going to go to some fucking conversion therapy, and he didn’t want to lose Daniel either. The way Johnny saw it, everything worked out and he was doing fine.

And now it was time for prom, something that Johnny hadn’t even thought about until someone at school mentioned it. He remembered how boring junior prom was, Ali made him come with her and she just talked to her friends the whole time. He could’ve bugged her about it, but instead he ended up spiking the punch with Dutch.

This year, things were obviously going to be different (besides Dutch spiking the punch, that was tradition). Johnny almost considered not going, but he wanted to go with Daniel. He wanted to see him in an a tux and he wanted to dance with him, even though dancing was sometimes a pain in the ass, and Daniel’s teasing would be no help. Still, he wanted to ask him. Right now, the two of them were on the couch, cuddled up like they always were. Daniel’s head was on Johnny’s lap and he was half asleep, while Johnny just ran his fingers through his soft dark hair.

“Hey LaRusso, you going to prom?” Johnny poked Daniel’s cheek, trying to get his attention. Daniel glared up at him and slapped his hand away, and Johnny just laughed at him, his pouty expression making him look adorable.

“I dunno, no one’s asked me yet.” Daniel teased. Of course he was going to go with Johnny, he wanted to ask him every since he heard about prom, but teasing him was fun.

“You’re such a girl, Danielle.” Johnny playfully rolled his eyes, moving to the side so Daniel could sit up. 

“Shut up.” Daniel only got up so he could get on top of Johnny and straddle him, which usually made him flustered. Johnny bit his lip and placed his hands on Daniel’s hips, pulling him closer so their foreheads could press together.

“You wanna go to prom with me?” Johnny softly smiled, and damn, did that smile always make Daniel’s heart melt. Forget teasing, Johnny was so irresistible and all Daniel wanted to do was kiss him.

“Yeah man, I’ll go to prom with you.” Daniel grinned back and moved up to kiss Johnny. Damn, he couldn’t wait to go to prom with him. They’d probably get a couple of judgmental looks if they slow-danced or whatever, but they honestly didn’t give two fucks, no one was going to do anything. They would go, and they would enjoy it. It would be a night to remember.

~

Two days later, it was prom night. Daniel made Johnny go to Bobby’s to get ready, because that way Johnny could ‘pick him up’ and it would be more ‘romantic’. He was such a brat sometimes, but Johnny liked that. So that’s why him and Bobby were standing outside of the apartment complex, waiting for Daniel to get his ass out. Dutch was supposed to pick everyone up, but he was probably going to be late. Which for once wouldn’t be a problem, since Daniel was slow as hell.

Johnny couldn’t wait to walk into prom, holding hands with Daniel because he didn’t care what anyone thought and it would be dark, people probably wouldn’t even notice. Him and Tommy were the only two with dates. Tommy was going with Ali, they’d been spending a lot of time together lately and Johnny was pretty sure they were going steady by now. It was somewhat weird seeing your friend date your ex, but he didn’t really mind. His attention was always on Daniel.

And now was no exception. Daniel finally opened the gate to his apartment and was walking towards Johnny, a bright smile on his face. Johnny’s jaw dropped because fuck, he looked good. His hair was brushed more than usual and he was wearing a baby blue suit, which looked amazing on him. (As good as he looked, Johnny still couldn’t wait to get him out of that tux later tonight, he had a few ideas on what they could do).

“Damn, Danny you look-...damn.” Johnny was embarrassingly speechless. Something about Daniel always made him all flustered, maybe it was his doe eyes or his charming personality, he couldn’t stop admiring him. The only thing that broke his trance was Bobby, who was laughing at him. Johnny shot him a glare to shut him up, and turned his gaze back towards Daniel.

“You look pretty alright yourself.” Daniel inched closer to Johnny, checking him out. He was in a nice looking black tux, he always looked hella good in black. Daniel licked his lips and was about to put some moves on Johnny, when a horn went off from behind them.

The three boys turned around to see Tommy, Ali, and Jimmy getting out of a limo. Dutch got out of the passengers seat a moment later, a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Is that a limo?” Daniel gaped as he took in the sight of the fancy car. He’d never seen one of those up close, and he was extremely excited about riding in one. Johnny jokingly rolled his eyes, assuming Daniel was going to pretend to be a celebrity for the duration of the ride.

“Hell yeah! We’re gonna have fun tonight, man!” Dutch shouted, casually putting one arm around Daniel and the other around Bobby. Johnny just shook his head, wondering why the hell Dutch decided to get them a limo.

“Please tell me you didn’t steal that.” Johnny muttered, honestly he wouldn’t be surprised if Dutch stole the limo from a celebrity or something. He may be calmer now that he’s being trained by Mr. Miyagi and not Kreese, but the guy was still wild, and a little odd, that was just his personality. The others started laughing, even though it was a halfway genuine question.

“I did no such thing.” Dutch pretended to be shocked at the accusation, but went back to smirking and laughing a second later. Johnny didn’t know if he was serious or not, but he decided that he didn’t want to find out.

“Well come on, let’s get the hell out of here.” Tommy suggested, putting an arm around Ali and leading her back into the limo. Everyone else followed, Daniel being the quickest. Johnny didn’t know why he was moving so fast, until he heard Lucille’s voice from behind them.

“Hold on now! I didn’t get any pictures!” Daniel groaned and walked back towards her, dragging Johnny with him.

~

Taking pictures took forever. Lucille took a few of just Daniel, and then a few of just Johnny, and then a bunch of them together. They goofed around a bit, getting into a lot of goofy poses, one of which ended with Johnny picking Daniel up bridal style. The one time they decided to be normal, the others decided to photo-bomb them which resulted in a lot of really weird pictures. It probably took around fifteen minutes for Lucille to get just a regular, cute picture of Daniel and Johnny together.

And now they were in the back of the limo. Tommy and Ali were making out in the back, Jimmy and Bobby were in a deep conversation about whatever, Dutch was annoying the hell out of the chauffeur, and Daniel was snuggled up to Johnny’s side, using his shoulder as a headrest while Johnny had his arm around him.

“Hey man, can I drive the limo?” Dutch asked the driver for what felt like the millionth time.

“No.” The chauffeur had the same answer every time.

“Why not?” Dutch questioned. Johnny rolled his eyes and so did the other boys, knowing damn well why Dutch shouldn’t be allowed to drive a limo.

“Because you’ll crash it. Remember what happened at the country club with that golf cart?” Bobby pointed out, and Johnny stifled a laugh from the memory. It was bad, but also kind of funny now that they look back at it. Dutch just crossed his arms and looked at Bobby, a blank expression on his face.

“That was one time!” Dutch exclaimed, and somehow that turned into a playful argument between him and Bobby. Johnny and Daniel decided to ignore them, and pay attention towards each other instead. Because to them, that was the most interesting thing there.

“You look hot in that suit.” Daniel whispered, reaching his hand up so he could comb his fingertips into Johnny’s blonde locks.

“I do, don’t I?” Johnny replied cockily, resulting in him receiving a light kick in the shin from Daniel.

“Jackass.” Daniel mumbled, snuggling deeper into Johnny’s shoulder anyways. Johnny chuckled and placed a small kiss on Daniel’s forehead, squeezing him closer.

“You look hot too, Danny.” Johnny admitted, admiring how perfect Daniel looked in his suit. Actually, he always looked perfect, with his soft black hair and brown deer eyes and glistening tan skin. Not to mention how his sweet and charming personality only made him even more endearing.

Johnny smirked to himself, remembering exactly what he wanted to do tonight. He was all prepared for it, he just had to ask Daniel about it. For now though, he wanted them to enjoy prom night, so he’d just drop little hints.

“You’ll look even hotter once I get you out of it later.” Johnny said as quietly as he could, watching a dark blush form on Daniel’s cheeks. Oh, tonight was going to be fun, for many different reasons.

~

About halfway through prom, the group was having the time of their life. Tommy and Ali were joined at the hip, she didn’t leave him to talk to her friends not once. Jimmy and Bobby had managed to find some girls to dance with, while Dutch was shamelessly flirting with literally every girl there. And Johnny and Daniel? They were practically inseparable. They hadn’t left each other’s side since they walked through the door, holding hands. A few people looked at them funny, but they quickly looked away once they saw the threatening look Johnny or one of the other boys gave them.

Honestly, Daniel and Johnny were either on the floor dancing with their friends or making out in the corner. A slow song hasn’t come on yet for some reason, so Johnny hasn’t gotten the chance to ask Daniel to slow-dance with him, but secretly he really wanted to. He wanted to hold Daniel in his arms as they gently swayed back and forth to the music, the two of them being lost in the moment.

Johnny stood at the punch table and laughed as Dutch got rejected for the fifth time, and as Daniel was attempting to do some type of weird trendy dance. He shook his head at them and turned around, only to be faced with some girl who wanted to ask him to slow-dance later. Johnny was pretty sure that everyone knew about him and Daniel, but some girls didn’t care and walked up to them to ask either one of them out. They all got the same answer.

“I already have a date, sorry.” Johnny looked back at Daniel, smiling lovingly at him so the girl would realize that she didn’t have a chance. She sighed in frustration and was about to have some snappy comeback, but she saw the look on Johnny’s face and she immediately felt moved by the love and admiration in his cerulean eyes.

“You know, you and Daniel are really cute together, it’s like you complete each other, like soulmates do.” The girls said bashfully, even though she had just tried to flirt with him not even a minute ago. Whether that was actually how she felt or not, what she said was true. Johnny never really believed in soulmates, not until he met Daniel and his entire world was changed. He could always sense when Daniel was nearby, always could tell what he was thinking or know what he was feeling, every time they touched or kissed he felt this spark of electricity that chilled him to the bone, not to mention that they balanced each other out so much that it was ridiculous. Johnny was so in love that he felt like he could take on the world, and he’d die for Daniel if it ever came down to it. If that wasn’t true love, you know, soulmate love, then Johnny didn’t know what was.

He didn’t even notice the girl walk away, fed up with him staring into space. He did notice however, when Daniel walked over to him and stood in front of him, winking at him as if he knew what was up. He then proceeded to try to get punch, which fully broke the trance Johnny was in.

“I wouldn’t drink that if I were you. Dutch probably spiked it again.” Johnny warned, if Daniel ended up getting drunk then it would ruin his entire plan for tonight, he wouldn’t want to take advantage of him, he would never.

“I did not!” Dutch yelled over the music, but Johnny decided not to listen to him. As if on cue, the song changed, and Johnny decided that this would be a perfect opportunity to ask Daniel to dance, even though it was an upbeat song, they didn’t have a single dance when it was just the two of them, alone.

“Wanna dance?” Johnny asked, sliding closer to Daniel.

“I’ll have to think about that.” Daniel teased, but moved closer to Johnny because he simply couldn’t resist, the idiot was like a magnet.

“You’re such a little twerp.” Johnny remarked, affectionately insulting him like he always did. Daniel grinned and moved to stand in front of Johnny, picking up his hands and holding them, interlocking their fingers.

“Alright fine, I’ll dance with you.” Daniel’s smile grew wider as Johnny’s blue eyes lit up, a sign that let Daniel know he was happy. Johnny held Daniel’s hand up and gently kissed it, before dragging him onto the dance floor.

The two of them started dancing to the pace of the music, their moves being in sync, of course. The full extent of how well they worked together was discovered when they stopped messing around on the balance pond and actually decided to use it. They got it right on the first try.

“You really know how to dance, don’t you? Been practicing?” Daniel joked as he examined how well Johnny could dance, when he wanted to. Okay, Johnny had totally been practicing whenever he was by himself. Who could blame him, he wanted tonight to be perfect, as cliche as that sounded. Daniel deserved the best, and Johnny would give him the best.

“Tell anyone and you’re dead.” Johnny playfully spun Daniel around, catching him once once he swung back.

“Relax, princess.” Daniel circled around Johnny, knowing that the blonde wanted to put his hands all over him, but being the tease he always was, would make him wait.

“You’re the princess, Bambi.” Johnny grinned and almost grabbed his wrist so he could pull him in and kiss him, but the song changed to a slow song, right on time.

“Get over here.” Johnny didn’t waste another moment and pulled Daniel into his arms, gripping his waist. Daniel put his arms around Johnny’s neck, making the blonde slightly lean down so their foreheads could press together. They started slowly swaying along to the music, feeling lost in the moment like Johnny thought they would be. 

Daniel sighed in contentment as Johnny kissed his forehead and then his cheek, before moving his face down to bury it into Daniel’s shoulder. And it felt so right, so normal, like this was supposed to be happening. He felt like he was loved, this felt so nice and this was what he was craving, a moment like this with the boy he was in love with. A moment where it felt like it was just them and the music.

“You know, you can be romantic when you wanna be.” Daniel placed his hand on the back of Johnny’s head, gently gripping his golden locks. They’ve been closer than this but damn, this was so romantic that it made Johnny feel lovesick.

“Only for you, LaRusso.” Johnny would only be like this with him. He’d never wanted to show so much affection to one person in his entire life, now he wanted to give Daniel everything he had, everything that he deserved. Sometimes he found it pathetic, how bad he had it for Daniel. But this was true love, and Johnny would make it work, this would be the one thing that would always work.

“This song is too slow.” Daniel laughed at Johnny’s playful complaining. He loved that idiot.

“It’s a good song. Now shut up and kiss me.” Daniel demanded, moving his hands down to the collar of Johnny’s tux and gripping it, wanting, no, needing to feel Johnny’s soft lips against his.

“Demanding, huh? You’re really gonna like what I have planned when we get home.” Johnny winked at the doe-eyed boy, who raised an eyebrow, having no clue what his boyfriend was talking about.

“And what’s that?” Daniel didn’t get exactly what he was saying, but he knew it was gonna be something intimate. Hey, he didn’t mind. He’d gladly hop into bed with Johnny, no matter what the extent was, he’d let Johnny do anything to him at this point m. It seemed like he was having urges for Johnny every five seconds.

“You’ll see.” Johnny finally leaned down and brushed his lips against Daniel’s. It was a slow, sweet kiss, to match the rhythm they were moving to. But it seemed like it meant so much more, it was a silent commitment, a promise that things would always be like this. That they would always be together, and in love.

Johnny tightened his grip on Daniel’s waist and Daniel leaned backwards, allowing Johnny to dip kiss him. Daniel’s tongue gently flicked into Johnny’s mouth, making the kiss deeper. He’s almost nervous about falling on his ass, but he trusts Johnny, he knows Johnny won’t drop him. 

The kiss lasts for only seconds, but to them it feels much longer than that. They’re lost in the moment, the kiss being so passionate that everything else in the room just disappeared. Johnny’s head is spinning and he feels so unbelievably lovesick, but at this point he doesn’t care. He just wants Daniel.

“I’m glad you asked me to prom, blondie.” Daniel said once the kiss broke and they both stood back up, snapping back into reality, but not letting go of each other. The room was dark but Daniel could see the purple light from the prom theme reflecting in Johnny’s dazed over cerulean eyes, he didn’t want that kiss to end and all he could think about was the feeling of Daniel’s lips against his.

“I’m glad I asked you too.” Johnny kissed him again, but there was no movement, it was more of just keeping their lips together as they continued to slow-dance. Johnny couldn’t wait until it was really just him and Daniel, just the two of them, alone in a dark room where they could be completely free.

~

Prom was over within the next two hours, and instead of going to one of the many after-parties that the other students were throwing, Johnny and Daniel decided to head home. It was Johnny’s idea and Daniel had a feeling he had something important planned if they were going home so early. And damn it, he was going to find out what it was, not knowing was driving him crazy.

“That was fun. I had a good night with you, babe.” Daniel said as they walked into the apartment. He shut the door behind him, not yet noticing how tense and nervous Johnny was. 

“I’m sure you did. I had a good night with you too.” Johnny mumbled, watching as Daniel locked the front door. His heart was practically beating out of his chest, he didn’t understand why he was so nervous. He’d done this before. But this was different, this was with Daniel. Johnny wanted to take their relationship to the next level. Like, in the sexual way. All they’ve done so far is handjobs and blowjobs (Johnny finally got his first blowjob, and he fucking loved it), but he wanted to try actual, penetrative sex. He knew it wasn’t all that counted but still, he wanted to do it. The difference is that this time one of them would be in slight pain at first, and they needed a condom, and Johnny was prepared in that department. Actually bringing it up was the hard part.

“Your mom’s not home, is she?” Johnny didn’t see her car, but he wanted to make sure since he didn’t want her to walk in on them. That wouldn’t be fun for any of them. 

“Nope. It’s just you and me, blondie.” Daniel turned back around, waking closer to Johnny, finally catching on that he was nervous about something. A smug looked formed on Daniel’s face as he stood only inches away from from Johnny, ready to tease him into telling him what he’s been so secretive about the whole night.

“Why, what do you have in mind, pretty boy?” Daniel teased, running a hand down Johnny’s chest. He wished Johnny would hurry up and say it, because he really wanted to kiss him and drag the blonde to his room, so they could play tongue-hockey on the bed. Johnny took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to ask this, this was the part he was so nervous about, simply just asking Daniel if he wanted to full on fuck.

“Do you wanna-...uh...fuck? You know like, go all the way?” Johnny asked, reaching into his pocket to search for his wallet, where he knew he had a condom. Daniel’s eyes widened as he pulled it out, completely understanding the full extent of what Johnny was asking. Daniel was speechless. The thought of Johnny being inside of him (or, him being inside of Johnny) aroused him so much that he couldn’t find the right words to say. Johnny took this as a sign of rejection and winced, fumbling to put the condom back into his wallet.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to, it was just a sug-...” If Daniel wasn’t ready to go that far, Johnny was fine with that. He could wait. But right as he was about to put the condom back, Daniel grabbed his wrist to keep him from moving. Johnny’s eyes flickered back to Daniel’s face, searching it and seeing how serious and determined he looked. Daniel was completely ready, in fact. He thought about doing that, having sex with Johnny, for the longest time, but never said anything, partially because Johnny was the one who usually made the first move and also because he didn’t know how to ask.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.” And with that, Daniel crashed his lips against Johnny’s, fully cutting him off. Johnny felt his back being slammed against the wall of the living room as Daniel’s hands gripped his hair, slightly tugging at his blonde locks. Johnny couldn’t move for a second, he was taking a moment to register the fact that this was actually happening. Daniel wanted this. Daniel wanted to be fully his.

Once he got himself together, Johnny put his hands on Daniel’s waist, pushing him back towards the hallway, where they took turns slamming each other against the wall. Their lips never broke apart, not even when they leaned against Daniel’s bedroom door, not realizing that it was halfway open, which caused them to fall over, Johnny landing on top of Daniel. They didn’t care, they continued to kiss, tongues slashing together and laughing as Johnny kicked the door shut.

They didn’t get up for a few minutes, they were too busy getting lost in each other. The jackets of their tuxes and their undershirts flew off and landed in random spots in the room, and Johnny took advantage of that, moving his lips down to Daniel’s jawline. Daniel clawed at Johnny’s back as he sucked bruises into his neck, thrusting his hips up and onto Johnny’s. Johnny groaned as he moved his lips down, licking a line down Daniel’s chest. Daniel gasped as Johnny’s tongue collided with one of his nipples, that’s the first time he’s been touched there and damn, he didn’t know the sensation was going to be that good. Johnny noticed he liked it and took the nipple into his mouth, sucking it and jolting electricity down Daniel’s spine, making him cry out in pleasure.

That was enough to get Johnny to stand up, his cock practically aching from hearing Daniel moan. He pulled Daniel with him, kissing his lips again and leading them to the bed. He sat Daniel down and started undoing his pants, when Daniel swatted his hands away and started doing it himself. His fingers brushed against the outline of Johnny’s cock, licking his lips at the hardness of it and at the fact that it’s all his. Johnny is all his.

“So...do you want me to fuck you or do you wanna fuck me? I’m cool either way.” That was the real question that was probably the reason why they had waited so long, they didn’t know who’d be doing what. Johnny didn’t really care who did what, to be honest. He wasn’t completely opposed to being fucked, and the thought of fucking Daniel nearly made him cum on the spot.

“You can fuck me, if you want.” Daniel answered after a few moments of thinking it over. He actually really wanted Johnny to fuck him, he wanted to know how it felt. Johnny was about to reply when Daniel yanked his pants down, followed by his boxers, which instead made him moan as his dick sprung out. Daniel wrapped his hands around it and slowly stroked it, but before he could even get a second stroke in he was being tackled against the bed, his head falling back onto the pillows as Johnny’s lips smashed against his.

Daniel laughed as Johnny pulled his pants and boxers off all in one quick movement. Johnny admired the sight beneath him, Daniel was always his favorite thing to look at, and him being naked was no exception. He looked so beautiful, his dark hair messy from their make out session and his big brown doe eyes burning with lust, and his tan skin glowing from the moonlight that was shining through the window. His eyes trailed down to Daniel’s cock, seeing how swollen he was, precum already leaking out. Johnny leaned over to the end table to grab the bottle of lube that was over there, deciding to be fast before his urges got to be too much and he was cumming without even being touched.

“Are you sure?” Johnny asked, bringing his hands up to cup the sides of Daniel’s face, letting him know it was a serious question, and that he didn’t have to do this if he didn’t want to. Of course Daniel wanted to, but he understood Johnny’s concern, he’d never had anything in his ass before and it would probably hurt. But he would do it, because he completely trusted Johnny.

“Yeah, I want you, John. All of you.” Daniel looked into his lover’s cerulean blue eyes, watching them blaze with arousal at his words. Hearing Daniel say that washed away all of Johnny’s uncertainties, and made his dick twitch with excitement. Johnny removed his hands from Daniel’s face and started slicking up his fingers with the lube.

“What position do you want?” Johnny couldn’t help but stroke himself once or twice with his free hand, his cock was throbbing at seeing Daniel like this, squirming under him with his legs spread.

“Just how we are now, I guess. I just wanna see you.” Daniel spread his legs farther, giving Johnny better access to his ass. Johnny nodded before leaning down to kiss him, using his index finger to gently rub along the rim of Daniel’s entrance.

“J-John...ahh...” Daniel cried out as Johnny slid his finger in. He tensed up at the new feeling, but let himself relax as he got used to it Johnny softly kissed his neck as he added a second finger, curving them upwards. Daniel arched his back at the feeling, head falling back and eyes shutting tightly. Johnny watched his every reaction, using his free hand to comfortably touch Daniel’s side, his hand brushing along his smooth, tan skin.

“Fuck, do you know how hot you look right now? You’re so fucking beautiful, baby.” Johnny lightly kissed Daniel’s jawline as he added a third finger, this time thrusting them so that Daniel would loosen up a bit, getting prepared for Johnny’s dick. Daniel started to like how it felt, and he wanted more, he wanted to feel Johnny inside of him, really inside of him.

“I-...I want your cock now. Please, J-John...I need it.” Daniel moaned, gripping the sheets and pushing himself deeper on Johnny’s fingers. Johnny smirked at his appearance, his dick twitching once more at the desperate look on Daniel’s face, deer eyes glazed with desire glaring up at him, pleading for his cock.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Johnny teased, pulling his fingers out. Daniel rolled his eyes at him as he sat up and leaned over to the side of the bed, looking for the condom that was still in his pants when they were yanked off. He finally found it and sat back up, grinning at the scowl that was still on Daniel’s face. He was getting impatient, he wanted Johnny to fuck him so badly that it was ridiculous. His body was craving the blondes touches and kisses, and his cock was throbbing with the need to get off.

“Just fuck me, you asshole.” Daniel hissed as Johnny slipped on the condom and lubed himself up. Johnny couldn’t help but let out a laugh, before leaning down to peck Daniel’s lips.

“Gladly.” Johnny lifted Daniel’s legs up and got in between them, positioning himself as he began to slide into Daniel’s entrance, stopping when his cock was about halfway inside of Daniel. He knew Daniel could probably use a second to adjust, since his cock wasn’t the same size as his three fingers. Besides, Johnny needed to compose himself too.

Johnny had to look towards the wall to keep himself from instantly coming, because holy shit, Daniel looked fucking hot and being inside him felt so damn good. The feeling of tightness and warmth around Johnny’s dick was insatiable, and the dazed look on Daniel’s face wasn’t helping. 

“You can move now, baby.” Daniel groaned, tightening his legs around Johnny’s back. Johnny exhaled as he thrusted his cock all the way in, leaning his head down to rest on Daniel’s shoulder. It was a better angle too, he could easily fit inside of Daniel.

“Fuck. You feel so good.” Johnny grunted as he started thrusting in and out, forming a steady rhythm. Daniel moaned with each thrust, arching his back as he took in the feeling of being full. His dick kept brushing against Johnny’s abs and the sensation from being both fucked and having his cock touched is making this all too pleasurable, Daniel can barely think straight and and he can only moan, continuing to get lost in the intimacy.

“I love you. I’m always gonna love you.” Johnny whispered, pressing his forehead against Daniel’s and brushing their lips together as he continued to fuck him. This was so much more than sex. It was making love. Both of them, two idiots in love, being lost in each other and being captivated to the feeling of being close, all boundaries broken down, simply doing this because they wanted to be as intimate as possible. Yes, it was making love.

“I love you too.” Daniel muttered, moving his hands to Johnny’s hair, lacing his hands through. Johnny never got emotional during sex, but this time was different. This time his guard was completely down, he felt loved, and he felt connected to the boy that was trembling underneath him. Johnny dipped down and kissed him, slipping his tongue into Daniel’s mouth.

“You’re mine, Danny.” Johnny continued to pound into Daniel as he spoke against his lips, words barely understandable because he was so caught up in the pleasure.

“I’m yours.” Daniel replied, yelping once Johnny’s dick slid against his prostate. And holy fuck, it felt good before, but now it felt unbelievably fucking amazing.

“Yeah...right there...keep doing that...” Daniel begged, gasping once Johnny hit his sweet spot again, this time harder. Johnny started going at a new pace, hitting that spot every time since it made Daniel moan like crazy.

They kept fucking, skin against skin, lips locked together as they moaned into each other’s mouths. The moment was theirs, they were free to get lost and lose all control, it was just the two of them, alone and making love.

Daniel started to get close to cumming, his heart racing faster and his breathing speeding up as the warmth rushed to the pit of his stomach. Johnny noticed this and pounded harder, causing Daniel to cry out in pleasure.

“C’mon, cum for me, baby...” Johnny pressed their foreheads together again as his thrusts got rougher. His abs continued to rub against Daniel’s cock, this time at a faster pace. Johnny moved over and wrapped his hand around Daniel’s dick instead and started stroking him quickly at the speed of his thrusts.

“Johnny...!” The combination of that sent Daniel over the edge. He dug his nails into Johnny’s scalp as he came, moaning loudly as he covered him and Johnny’s chests with cum, body shaking from his orgasm.

“Danny...fuck!” The sight of Daniel cumming and the clench around his dick made Johnny cum too, spilling into the condom with one last deep thrust into Daniel’s ass. He bit down on Daniel’s shoulder as he came, muffling his groans. Daniel groaned as he felt Johnny’s cock throb inside of him from his release, throwing his head back as he tried to get his breathing back to normal. Johnny collapsed on top of Daniel as he came down from his high, panting from the ecstatic feeling.

The two had to take a few minutes to recover from their orgasm. Johnny finally got off of Daniel, laying on his side and wrapping his arms around his lover, reveling in the aftershock.

“Holy shit. That was...holy shit.” Johnny squeezed Daniel against his muscular body, still wanting to feel him close, like he never could get enough of him.

“Yeah. It was fucking amazing.” Daniel was exhausted after making love, he just wanted to fall asleep in Johnny’s arms like he always did. He wrapped both of his arms and legs around his boyfriend’s body, attaching to him like a magnet.

“Wanna do it again?” Johnny joked, smirking to himself. He was actually tired, but he’d do it again, literally any day and any time.

“Christ, Johnny. My ass is gonna be sore for a week.” Daniel chuckled, sending them both into a fit of laughter.

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. You have a big dick. But I like it.” Daniel admitted shyly, and damn, if Johnny wasn’t so fatigued he’d be right back on top of him, fucking him into the mattress. He liked it when Daniel talked dirty like that. 

“Oh, I know you do. I could tell from the sounds you were making.” Johnny teased, earning an elbow to the rib.

“Shut it, blondie.” Daniel leaned up to place a soft kiss on Johnny’s lips, before resting his head on his chest, as usual. Johnny had gotten used to his chest being used as a pillow, it was the position they fell asleep in most often, the others just being a spooning position or Johnny laying on his stomach with his arm lazily wrapped around Daniel.

“I love you, baby.” Johnny kissed the top of Daniel’s head, letting his lips rest on his dark brown locks for a few more seconds, before letting his head fall back on the pillow.

“I love you more.” Daniel mumbled sleepily, nuzzling farther into Johnny’s bare chest. Johnny smiled to himself as he closed his eyes, almost instantly drifting off to sleep. He’d be happy for the rest of his life if they could be like this forever. Their lives together hadn’t even officially started yet, but somehow he knew, Daniel was going to be the one constant in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the second to last chapter, the next one will be graduation. I hope I did okay with the prom part and the smut, and I hope you guys liked this chapter :)


	6. Chapter 6 - As Long As You Follow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation + their future plans <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not proofread this so I apologize in advance if there’s any weird mistakes

Once prom was over, time really started to speed up, and now it was time for graduation. Johnny had mixed feelings about his high school years being nearly over, but he was mostly excited, because this meant him and Daniel got a new start. They really wanted to get their own place after they graduated, they just needed the money for it. Johnny couldn’t use Sid’s credit card anymore, but he was sure he had earned enough cash to afford a cheap apartment. He didn’t know if he would go to college or not, half of him didn’t want to deal with another four years of learning shit, but the other half of him knew it would be a good idea. Daniel was definitely planning to go to college, he already had money saved up, and he wanted to get a job too, so him and Johnny could eventually buy their own house. Lucille had made it clear she wanted him out of the house once college starts, you know, for independence and all, and if him and Johnny didn’t have their own place then he’d have to live in a dorm. Daniel was hoping that him and Johnny could find somewhere over the summer, that way he wouldn’t have to live with some stranger in a dorm.

They wanted to move out as soon as possible, for a few reasons. They both loved Lucille, but her ‘no funny business’ rule was extremely hard to follow sometimes. And, they wanted their own life together. They could both see it now, a happy future together, although they hadn’t discussed their plans out loud yet.

Right now, they were laying naked in Daniel’s bed (actually, it was their bed now, as small as it might be). Lucille took the night shift at her job, so they got to have some alone time. They’d just finished a round of love-making, and were now cuddled up under the blankets. Daniel’s back was towards Johnny, and Johnny was holding him from behind, arms wrapped around his middle and lips trailing kisses along his shoulder.

“Damn, I can’t believe we’re graduating, man. It happened too fast.” Daniel said out of nowhere, just thinking out loud. That was also a way to bring up their future plans, since graduation was literally in a few days.

“I know. What are we gonna do after?” Honestly, Johnny didn’t really care what they did, as long as they saved up. Sure, he had his preferences, but he’d follow Daniel just about anywhere.

“Well, I have college money saved up, so I’m going. You?” Daniel asked. He knew how much Johnny hated studying and doing schoolwork, but he was still hoping that maybe they could go together, but he wouldn’t force him.

“Uh, I don’t know. I don’t think it’s really for me.” Johnny answered truthfully.

“Come on babe, you gotta do something.” Daniel insisted, tilting his head backwards so he could look at Johnny. He looked deep in thought. Maybe he could just go to community college and get his associates degree in something. That sounded like a good idea.

“I mean...I guess I’ll go to community college. Honestly, I just wanna be around you.” Johnny pressed a kiss into the crook of Daniel’s neck, earning a soft smile from his lover, who turned his head back around to get in a more comfortable position.

“I know. We might not live together for a while, though. My mom wants me to move out once I go to college, so I might have to stay in a dorm.” Daniel frowned at the idea of not being able to fall asleep in Johnny’s arms every night, or exchange sleepy kisses in the morning. And Johnny didn’t like the thought of Daniel sharing a room with someone else, so he decided that later he’d check how much money he’d saved up, and maybe it would be enough for a decent apartment.

“I think I have enough money saved for an apartment, I just gotta keep working. I can work and do school at the same time, like I’m doing now.” It couldn’t be that hard, Johnny thought, he’d made it this far, all because of Daniel. Daniel encouraged him and made him want to make something of himself, and that was what he was gonna do.

“Yeah. I’ll get a job too, okay? Then we can live together.” Daniel scooted impossibly closer to Johnny, who squeezed him tighter. God, he couldn’t wait. He couldn’t wait for nights where they could be alone and do whatever they wanted, he couldn’t wait for mornings where Johnny complained about waking up too early and Daniel just kissed him and practically dragged him out of bed, he couldn’t wait to make them both breakfast since Johnny couldn’t cook for shit. Then they’d both go to work and later when they came home, they could make dinner and then snuggle up on the couch or maybe go outside and spar, or just do something together. Thinking about all those possibilities made Johnny’s head spin, but in the good way. Like, in the way where it was a dream that was becoming reality. Damn, he was so elated that he didn’t know what to say.

“Yeah, alone, with no silly rules.” Johnny teased after he got his thoughts together, sliding his hands down Daniel’s stomach and placing them on his hips, just above his dick. They were both too tired for another round of sex, but it was still fun to tease. Daniel rolled his eyes as Johnny started sucking on the sensitive skin of his neck, marking him.

“Alright alright, watch it. Keep your hands to yourself.” Daniel complained, but made no attempt to stop Johnny, because he didn’t really want him to quit.

“Nope, I’m good.” Johnny laughed into Daniel’s shoulder, before burying his face into the crook of his neck, breathing in his familiar scent.

“Idiot.” Daniel muttered, a small grin on his face. His eyes fluttered shut and he fell asleep within minutes, feeling Johnny’s warm body pressed against his. At this point, he couldn’t even sleep if Johnny wasn’t with him.

~

The last few days of school were wild. A lot of the other seniors were overly happy about getting out of here, and it was like a mob going through the hallway on the last day. A couple of them, including Dutch, even pulled a prank by releasing the frogs from the laboratory into the principal’s office. Johnny honestly wasn’t surprised. Dutch hadn’t done anything that bad ever since he left Cobra Kai and joined Miyagi-Do, but he couldn’t resist, since it was the last day and he couldn’t get in trouble. (Unless he got caught, which he didn’t, the lucky bastard).

And now they were all standing outside of the stadium on the football field, dressed in their caps and gowns. They hadn’t been told to get in their seats yet, so Johnny was just standing around with Dutch, Bobby, Tommy, and Jimmy. Johnny was pretty sure Daniel was being forced by Lucille to take a photo shoot somewhere.

“Wow man, I can’t believe you’re really graduating.” Tommy joked, elbowing Johnny in the rib. Johnny could say the same for him, honestly the only one of them that was truly smart was Bobby.

“Shut up, dickhead.” Johnny hit him upside the head, but chuckled anyways. Okay, yeah, his grades had sucked since freshman year, and they still sucked in the first semester. He didn’t really apply himself until Daniel pretty much made him, telling him he wouldn’t get affection if he didn’t study. Needless to say, it worked.

“I was talking to Dutch, not you.” Tommy admitted, and that made more sense, since Dutch didn’t give a shit about his grades and was failing everything when the year started, but he got them up to barely passing at the last minute. The five of them burst out into fits of laughter, thinking about how just last semester, their grades were all pretty screwed (besides Bobby, the smartass), but now they were all passing and graduating. Johnny noticed change, the good kind, in all of them, especially Dutch, ever since they started being trained by Mr. Miyagi. He wasn’t like Kreese at all, he actually cared about them and taught them how to balance their emotions. They weren’t aggressive or violent anymore, they were...well, they were happy. All of them.

“Fuck off.” Dutch flicked Tommy off once he got his laughter under control, but started cackling again right after. Seeing Dutch genuinely happy was still somewhat surprising to Johnny, but he wasn’t complaining. There was still some healing to do, for all of them, but they were going to make it work.

“Alright everyone, find your seats.” They were cut off by the principal talking through a speaker. They all waved each other off and went to their seats, which were in alphabetical order. Johnny knew there was a good chance he would be placed next to Daniel, and grinned when he realized he was right. Daniel was sitting in the chair next to him, talking to himself like a weirdo. Johnny assumed Daniel was giving himself a pre-graduation pep talk.

“Hey Bambi.” Johnny laughed as Daniel jumped, turning his head to face him and slightly blushing, both from being called Bambi and from being caught having a conversation with himself.

“Jesus! Where did you come from? And why are you here? Don’t scare me like that, you punk.” Daniel whined. Johnny rolled his eyes and sat next to him, placing a hand on his thigh.

“Quit being dramatic. My last name is Lawrence and yours is LaRusso. We have to sit next to each other.” Johnny explained, slightly squeezing Daniel’s leg in a flirty way.

“How unfortunate.” Daniel playfully glared at him and poked his side, causing Johnny to nearly yelp and retract his hand.

“You’re lucky I love you, or I’d kick your ass.” Johnny growled, and damn, was he going to jump Daniel later, attacking him with kisses and affectionate touches.

“Quiet down everyone!” The principal directed into the microphone, and mostly everyone listened. But not Daniel, who kept chatting his ass off.

“Yeah, right. When you tried to do the crane kick last week you failed. Horribly.” Daniel remarked, a little louder than he planned to, earning a few weird looks from people.

“Quiet!” For some reason the soccer coach was up there, probably to yell at the kids that wouldn’t shut up. Daniel looked terrified and practically fell out of his seat, and Johnny covered his mouth to stifle his laughter. He was going to remember that, just like he remembered everything that had to do with Daniel.

The ceremony started after that, a bunch of people doing their speeches. Johnny didn’t pay attention to a lot of it, instead he had slid his hand into Daniel’s and intertwined their fingers. They whispered comments about some of the speeches once they were over, nearly laughing their asses off at how stupid some of them were. Johnny also whispered suggestive things into Daniel’s ear, earning either a scowl or a smirk from his boyfriend.

The speeches went on for literal hours, before they finally started calling people to the stage to receive their diplomas. When it was Dutch’s turn, he went to the microphone and started cheering about how he was glad to be out of this hellhole, before proceeding to rip off his shirt and dance around like an idiot. The entire senior class went wild.

“Wow.” Johnny laughed as the teachers shooed him off the stage. It took five minutes for everyone to shut up again, and during that time Johnny was able to sneak in a quick kiss with Daniel. It was nothing special, just a quick little peck, because it’s been a few hours since he kissed him. Everyone knew about them at this point (a few dumbasses gave them snide remarks, but they got the shit beaten out of them right after) and besides, everyone was distracted.

Eventually, they got to the L’s, and Johnny and Daniel got in the line to go onto the stage. Daniel went first, and Johnny smiled proudly at him as he received his diploma and sash. He beamed widely at Johnny as he got off the stage, barely containing his excitement. He also pridefully grinned at Johnny when he got his things, and the two of them went back to their seats together.

They held hands as the rest of the ceremony continued, standing up and cheering when it was finally over. They tossed their caps into the air as a tradition, before cheering again and running into each other’s arms. This was it, this was the first step to their new beginning.

~

Johnny and Daniel met up with Dutch, Bobby, Jimmy, Tommy, and Ali once the crowd started to spread out, all of them cheering and throwing their caps into the air again once they saw each other, before proceeding to joke around about random shit.

“Well shit, you guys really eye-fucked each other the entire time.” Dutch said out of nowhere, referring to Daniel and Johnny, since he liked embarrassing them. Daniel’s cheeks turned dark red and Johnny punched Dutch in the arm as he fought to contain his laughter.

“You’re going to hell.” Johnny told Dutch as he wrapped an arm around Daniel’s waist, pulling him close. Daniel leaned against Johnny as he jokingly bickered with Dutch, amused at them.

“I know.” Dutch shrugged, before doubling over in laughter. Johnny just shook his head and turned to the other five.

“So, I’m assuming one of you is throwing a party?” Johnny questioned. What kind of people would they be if they didn’t go to a party to celebrate? 

“Hell yeah man, we’re having a grad party at the beach tonight.” Tommy replied, yelling so anyone could hear them.

“He invited literally everyone.” Jimmy muttered, rolling his eyes. Johnny turned to face Daniel and smiled, knowing they’d be going to the place where they first met. That place would always be special to them, even though Johnny nearly kicked his ass. They had a unique introduction, but look where they are now. In love and inseparable.

“Yes, yes I did.”

~

Everyone changed into normal clothes and headed to the beach, which was packed when they got there. Jimmy wasn’t kidding when he said Tommy invited the entire senior class, not everyone was there, but a lot of them were. Johnny and Daniel got separated in the crowd, their very few other friends dragging them away from each other.

Daniel finally found Johnny again, sitting in the sand and talking with some of the other students. His blonde hair was flowing in the wind, a small grin on his face as he looked at the horizon. Daniel couldn’t fight the smile that was forming on his face, because Johnny was just that cute. He didn’t realize how long he’d been staring at Johnny, that same smile on his face as he admired him.

“Dude, stop standing there and staring at him like a creep.” Daniel’s trance was broken by Tommy, who came up behind him with his arm around Ali. They were both laughing at Daniel, who turned around and rolled his eyes at them.

“Don’t you two have somewhere to be?” Daniel retorted, shooing them away. They both chuckled and walked away, leaving Daniel to sneak one last glance at Johnny before making his way towards the water, where he could get lost in thought.

He remembered his first few days here, where he was just minding his own business and playing soccer, when a hot blonde boy pulled up on his motorcycle and started being somewhat of an asshole. Daniel could remember exactly how he felt when he first saw Johnny, his heart skipped a beat when he met those cerulean eyes, he was instantly attracted to him, and not just because of his looks. No, it was so much more than that. He could see deeper than that, and he could see past the aggressive demeanor that Johnny tried to keep. Maybe it wasn’t love at first sight exactly, but he just knew, Johnny was going to be special to him.

And they’ve come so far. Sure, there was a few bumps in the road, and there would be more in the future, but they would make it through. Daniel was confident that their love could survive anything. Looking at his future now, he could see him and Johnny still being together, and still being happy. This wasn’t just some cliche teenage romance, this was true love.

Daniel would’ve kept thinking about how amazed he was with Johnny, but someone splashed him with water from behind. Daniel spun around and was ready to punch whoever it was. And of course, it was Johnny. The blonde stood there and laughed at Daniel, who was giving him a death stare. It wasn’t threatening to Johnny in the slightest, in fact he found it quite adorable, Daniel’s soft lips formed into a pout and his doe eyes squinted.

“Hey! You asshole!” Daniel exclaimed as he splashed Johnny back. The blonde kicked a huge stream of water on him before running off, leaving Daniel soaked. Daniel immediately ran after him, yelling obscenities as he chased Johnny through the water.

Johnny was fast, but Daniel was faster, his skinny deer legs being an advantage at times like this. Daniel tacked him into the water, leaving them both dripping wet.

“Got ya. Now what are you gonna do?” Daniel teased as he straddled Johnny, who was laying on his back in the water. Johnny smirked at him before flipping them over, dumping Daniel into the water right as a wave came through. He laughed as Daniel got up and glared at him again. Johnny turned around and walked towards the shore, chuckling the entire time. He then found himself being tackled again, this time landing face first into the white sand, a lean body landing on his back.

“You’re such a brat.” Johnny muttered playfully as Daniel refused to get off of his back. Obviously Johnny was able to roll them both over, and now they layed on their backs in the dry sand, staring up at the sky.

“If I get sick it’s your fault.” Daniel smacked Johnny‘s arm, but truthfully, he as entertained by what just happened. Stuff like that happened all the time, and he was sure it would go on once they lived alone together, Johnny messing with him every five seconds.

“You’re not gonna get sick, you baby. It’s too warm.” Johnny rolled his eyes, smacking Daniel’s arm in return and causing them both to laugh. They layed in comfortable silence for a moment, before Johnny started to think. They were officially graduated now. Daniel was going to college, and he wouldn’t be around as often. Johnny knew he’d miss him if he stayed in a dorm, since he’d be on campus all the time. He was so used to spending the majority of the day with Daniel, he didn’t know what he was going to do if they were away from each other. Part of Johnny was scared that they’d grow apart, or that Daniel would fall for someone else. Even though at this point, that was impossible. They were way too in love with each other and their relationship was only getting unbelievably stronger, there was no reason for him to worry. But deep down, Johnny still had several insecurities, sometimes he just needed to be reassured.

“You love me, right?” Johnny asked as he rolled onto his side, propping his head up on his elbow. Daniel turned his head to face him, an amused expression on his face, because of course he loved Johnny, what kind of dumb question was that? But it was a serious one, and Daniel realized that once he saw the worry in Johnny’s blue eyes.

“You know I do.” Daniel held out his hand, (the one Johnny’s class ring on it, he almost never took it off), so Johnny could take it. He intertwined their fingers and brushed his thumb over the back of Johnny’s hands, knowing his touch could soothe him. Daniel’s voice sounded so sincere, it almost completely melted Johnny’s concerns away.

“So we’re gonna stay together, aren’t we? Even when you go off to college?” Daniel found these questions ridiculous, Johnny should know by now that he had his entire heart, and he loved him and would never want to leave him, not for anything, at all. He didn’t care if they were a thousand miles apart, he knew they were supposed to be together and nothing would change that, ever.

“Johnny, I’m not going far. I’ll still be near you. Of course we’ll still be together.” Johnny felt better after hearing that out loud, but still, he didn’t want Daniel living with some random person. He was going to get them their own place, even if it was some shitty apartment that had rats. Wherever they lived could be temporary, but Johnny wanted them to live together permanently.

“I’m gonna work extra hard and I’ll get us our own place, okay? Then you’ll live with me, won’t you?” The thought of them living alone together made Johnny shiver, and not just because that meant they could have sex whenever they wanted, it also meant that they were independent and they were starting a new life, just the two of them.

“Duh. Nothing’s gonna keep me away from you, blondie.” Daniel raised their joined hands to his lips, placing a gentle kiss to Johnny’s knuckles.

“Promise?” Johnny softly smiled at Daniel, noticing the pure love in his brown deer eyes. Fuck, he loved him so much, it was chilling.

“Promise.” Daniel confirmed, giving Johnny’s hand a firm, reassuring squeeze. The worry officially disappeared from Johnny’s eyes, and was replaced with bliss, with love.

“I love you, Danny.” Johnny leaned forward and lightly kissed Daniel’s lips, breaking away to press their foreheads together.

“I love you too, babe.” Daniel replied, before colliding their lips again. Their lips fit together so perfectly, they always did, it was like they were made to be connected.

Every time their lips touched, Johnny’s mind went blank, and so did Daniel’s. Daniel put his arms around Johnny’s neck, pulling the blonde on top of him. Johnny smirked against his lips and placed his hands on either side of Daniel’s face, caressing his soft, tan skin. Their lips slid against each other and their tongues thrashed together as they got lost, laying in the smooth sand.

They probably would’ve stayed like that for minutes, only breaking away when they needed air. Instead, they were broken apart by someone shooting them with a water gun. The two broke apart and glanced up to see Dutch, who was laughing like a maniac.

“You’re dead!” Johnny got up and chased Dutch, throwing sand at him as he pushed past people. Daniel watched, chuckling to himself at the two idiots, one of which was his. Yeah, Johnny was his idiot.

Daniel could honestly say he loved his life, because of what he had with Johnny. They weren’t perfect, no relationship was, but they were meant for each other. They might face more obstacles in the future, but for now, they could just be carefree, goofing around on the beach.

Because this how it was supposed to be. The two of them together, happy. This had been one hell of a year, but Daniel could honestly say he was glad that he moved to California, glad that he had met Johnny, who he believed was his soulmate, or whatever they called it. It didn’t matter. He was so fucking in love with him. 

Johnny glanced over his shoulder as he ran off at Dutch, looking at Daniel, who was smiling at him, his brown eyes full of amusement. After he was done getting his revenge on Dutch, he was going back over there and continuing their make out session. He felt on top of the world right now, and all he wanted to do was have Daniel’s lips against his as they layed in the sand, not a care in the world or a thing in their way.

Johnny felt like the luckiest guy alive. His one goal for this year was to make it work, and that’s what he did, he made it work. It wasn’t how he expected it, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. He was happy, truly fucking happy, and it was all because of Daniel, because Daniel helped him get his shit together, simply by existing, and being so patient and understanding. Johnny had a new goal now, and that was to make his relationship with Daniel last, for a life time. He was the one, and they were a real pair. They would make it, if they fought for it. They could, and would, survive the ride that was life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was the end of part 2! I hope you guys liked this part of the story! <3
> 
> I love you guys and I appreciate all the kudos and comments! I hope ya’ll stick around for part 3! :)
> 
> (Part 3 takes place in KK2, where Johnny and the other ex-Cobras go to Okinawa with Daniel and Mr. Miyagi. That is going to be interesting, I hope XD)  
> (I’ve planned it to where this story has five parts, so far :) )


End file.
